


Тает лёд

by pinky_cloud



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bilingual, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud
Summary: O развитии русско-канадских отношений на льду и за его пределами."Когда ты меня в задницу посылал, я и представить не мог, что получится так буквально"
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Тает лёд

— Закрой глаза.

Светлые ресницы послушно опускаются. Джей-Джей целует по-очереди подрагивающие веки, на секунду трогает губами Юрин лоб и чуть отстраняется. Разглаживает подушечками больших пальцев тёмные тени под глазами — от внутренних уголков к вискам — и шепчет, что тоже скучал, хотя Юра молчит. Молчит и не спорит. Вау. Двенадцать целых и одна неполная минута без пререканий — новый рекорд их пары одиночников. Season best.

— Теперь нас никто не найдёт.

На это зелёные глаза распахиваются — Юра видит, как Джей-Джей перед его лицом демонстративно выключает оба их мобильных, откладывает в сторону, а потом одним плавным движением стягивает через голову свитер и улыбается широко и свободно.

Плисецкий приподнимает бровь и, так же молча и не сводя с лица Леруа прожигающего взгляда исподлобья, отводит руку назад, находит и подцепляет силиконовую спираль резинки, дёргает вниз и встряхивает головой — волосы волнами рассыпаются по его шее. В них тут же вплетаются жадные пальцы, сжимаются крепко-крепко, а потом Юру опрокидывает на постель и прижимает к ней, обдавая знакомым жаром. Он опять, уже без просьб, прикрывает глаза и не сопротивляется, резко выдыхая через нос, а после стонет на одной низкой ноте, потому что быстрые пальцы, ласково пройдясь по бокам, забираются под пояс отлично тянущихся спортивных штанов. Юра, в этом качестве не уступающий одежде, легко вскидывает ногу и несильно стукает пяткой по обнажённой спине.

— Сейчас…

Его худи из рук Джей-Джея перекочёвывает на пол, а сам Джей-Джей вскакивает и, переступая босыми ногами, торопливо дёргает за ремень своих джинсов. Юра перекатывается по кровати на бок и наблюдает, подперев кулаком порозовевшую скулу, как он раздевается.

Из-под потолка на них с немым укором смотрит маленький деревянный Иисус. Пусть обзавидуется. Под распятием на комоде у противоположной стены четыре разномастные рамки с фотографиями разнообразных Леруа. В первый Юрин приезд их было пять, и не все люди на фото носили «королевскую» фамилию, хотя когда-то и собирались…

— Тебя тут никто не заменит, — проследив его взгляд, твёрдо говорит Джей-Джей, вышагивая из штанины. — Сегодня мы только вдвоём. — И разворачивается к кровати всем корпусом, демонстрируя твёрдость не только в тоне.

— Очень рад тебя видеть… — Ничуть не смущенный, он разводит руками, ставит колено на край и жарко спрашивает:  
— А ты, Юра?

Вместо ответа Плисецкий откидывается на постель, упирается ступнями и лопатками в смятое покрывало и в порочном прогибе быстро избавляется от остатков одежды.

— Ох…

Матрас проседает под весом ещё одного тела. Очень горячего тела с проворными руками, которые с силой проводят большими ладонями по спине, берут в крепкий захват тонкую талию, почти смыкаясь длинными пальцами, но тут же скользят дальше, слегка надавливая на ямочки под поясницей, сминают ягодицы, оставляя на светлой коже розовые отметины, жадно оглаживают стройные бёдра и уверенно берут под коленями, разводя их в стороны.

— О, вижу, что да.

Юра даже с запрокинутой головой, не глядя в лицо Джей-Джею, знает, что тот довольно улыбается. Он резко выбрасывает вперёд руку, дёргая Леруа на себя, и впивается в эту улыбку голодным поцелуем.

— Эй, — нехотя оторвавшись, на выдохе зовёт Джей-Джей и нежно задевает своим носом Юрин, — ты язык проглотил?

В ответ на эту детскую ласку Плисецкий недовольно дёргает плечом и, качнув подбородком, чуть хрипло от долгого молчания пополам с возбуждением произносит:  
— А ты проверь.

И тут же неприлично медленно, и неприлично в принципе, с вызовом облизывает губы. Джей-Джей, не отрываясь, следит потяжелевшим взглядом за движением влажно блестящего кончика языка. А дальше не следит за собой, позволяя вести древнейшему инстинкту.

— Джеджей!.. — Юра вскидывается, но поздно. Больше он ничего не может произнести внятно, потому что с двигающимися во рту чужими пальцами разговаривать не особо удобно.

— Всё у тебя на месте… — волнующим шёпотом сообщает Джей-Джей ему на ухо, продолжая толкаться в щёку изнутри и оттягивая большим пальцем кожу снаружи. Юра ловит его пылающий взгляд и плавится сам, плотно сжимая губы, подаётся вперёд, сокращает и без того ничтожное расстояние, ныряя прямо в пожар между ними, слепо шарит по широкой спине в унисон откровенным движениям собственного языка, пока Джей-Джей свободной рукой с упоением гладит, трогает и мнёт везде, куда может дотянуться.

Увлечённый этим занятием, он не сразу улавливает момент, когда Юрины довольные вздохи сменяются протестующим мычанием, а невесомые прикосновения узких ладоней — несильными, но настойчивыми ударами кулаков. Юра, сдвинув брови к переносице, вырывается всерьёз и даже успевает куснуть Джей-Джея за пальцы перед тем, как тот, наконец, вытаскивает их с непристойным хлюпающим звуком у него изо рта.

— Я… Бля… — Натруженный язык подчиняется не сразу. — Я же с дороги, твою мать… — запоздало спохватывается Юра, продолжая активно отпихиваться.

Джей-Джей стойко терпит эту возню ещё с полминуты, а потом сгребает оба тонких запястья одной пятернёй, плотоядно улыбается и выдыхает у самых раскрасневшихся губ разом притихшего Юры:  
— Я тоже. За тобой, между прочим, ездил… — Беглый поцелуй в уголок рта. — Так что мы оба грязные… — Поцелуй в плечо. — Но я не могу больше ждать. — Поцелуй чуть ниже правого соска и дальше приоткрытыми губами через грудь к подрагивающему животу, и щекотным шёпотом около аккуратной впадинки пупка:  
— Как и ты, Юра.

В подтверждение Плисецкий бесстыдно разводит ноги шире и перестаёт трепыхаться совсем, только иногда непроизвольно вздрагивает от особенно приятных ощущений и коротко стонет в ответ на шумные вздохи, закусив нижнюю губу. Молочная кожа покрывается приятными мурашками, а почти бесцветные волоски на ней встают дыбом.

Юра дёргается сильнее, когда Джей-Джей, отпустив его руки, ведёт своими по телу дальше вниз и трогает всё ещё влажными от его же слюны пальцами там, куда кипятком по позвоночнику устремляется удовольствие, собираясь истомной тяжестью.

Вскоре Джей-Джей добивается того, что размеренные Юрины стоны превращаются в низкие гортанные вскрики.

— Юра… — Он пожирает шальными глазами раскрасневшееся лицо. — Можно?

Вместо ответа Юра прижимается теснее, нетерпеливо ёрзая, едва заметно кивает и тут же прячет свой такой же поплывший взгляд, проворчав в сторону:  
— Ты заебал это спрашивать.

Джей-Джей, цепляясь за ошмётки здравого смысла, старательно вскрывает квадратик фольги, щёлкает крышкой заранее припасённого тюбика и замечает, тяжело дыша:  
— Технически… пока ещё… нет.

Юра открывает рот ответить, но заходится немым воплем: Джей-Джей проникает в него резко, сразу почти до конца — обжигающе больно, невыносимо по́лно, до краёв и через, — именно так, как надо. И тут же ласково трогает и чуть тянет за разметавшиеся по покрывалу светлые пряди. Касания трепетны и безмятежны на контрасте с напористым ритмом.

Джей-Джей томно шепчет что-то на французском, перемежая с английским матом и беспорядочными поцелуями: в мокрый от пота висок, линию волос за ухом и в само ухо, отчего Юра одновременно морщится и улыбается. Он поворачивает голову, мазнув высунутым языком по смуглому предплечью, рывком скрещивает лодыжки на украшенной чернилами пояснице и рвано выдыхает одну из набитых там букв:  
— Джей…

И едва ли остаётся способен на членораздельные звуки, когда глубоко внутри него Джей-Джей задевает нечто нестерпимо сладкое и утягивает с собой за грань с утробным рыком.

Как, зачем и что вообще такое говорить, когда сердца то ли не бьются, то ли бьются сразу и везде, бешено вибрируя в каждой клеточке разгорячённых тел зашкаливающим пульсом? Если время застынет на этом моменте, они оба будут не против. Как не против ещё раз по-новому всё повторить, только бы отдышаться…

Ненасытные губы и взгляды продолжают сталкиваться, изучая друг друга с жадным восторгом. Зрачки расширены, а границы мира сжаты до тёплой постели, где не найдут проблемы. Никакие: начиная с пропущенного мирового первенства на другом континенте и заканчивая стеной ледяного дождя за окном.  
Хотя бы до утра.

***

Разглядеть друг друга сквозь ледяную стену соперничества им удаётся далеко не сразу.  
Всё постепенно.

В стычках из-за плоских подколок Леруа на тему Юриной внешности и ответов, на чём и как Плисецкий вертел мнение канадца, завершается сезон, а на следующий они от слов переходят к действиям.

— Эй, принцесса, дорогу королю!  
— Королю придурков, ты хотел сказать?!  
— О, то есть, принцессу смущает только это?

Не разошедшийся с соперником в широком коридоре отеля фигурист Леруа получает здоровенный синяк на ноге, фигурист Плисецкий получает выговор от Якова и разочарованный взгляд Барановской, а Натали и Алан Леруа — не меньше сотни заверений от сына, что всё в порядке, подумаешь, неудачно упал, с кем не бывает, па, конечно, смогу кататься, обязательно буду осторожней впредь, ну, ма, правда, всё тр’е бьен!..

Заряда принудительного благоразумия им обоим хватает ровно до церемонии награждения. На пьедестале почёта двукратный победитель Гран-при вынужденно стоит близко-близко к теперь уже серебряному призёру и, глядя строго перед собой, яростно шевелит губами под нетленную музыку Александрова:  
— Я тебе, придурок, и на мире жопу надеру!  
— О, принцесса, твой король будет ждать с нетерпением, — легкомысленным шёпотом откликается Леруа и, повернувшись, меряет насмешливым взглядом сверху вниз невысокого Юру на самой высокой ступени. — Только подрасти немного, а то выше неё и не дотянешься.

Звуки российского гимна смолкают, стрекочут затворы, запечатлевая для истории, как Юрий Плисецкий, ядовито улыбаясь прямо в камеру, жмёт руку Жан-Жака Леруа с такой силой, что тот ещё сутки потом не сможет нормально сложить пальцы в коронном жесте.

*

Пресс-конференция после напоминает партию в словесный теннис на выживание.

— …Спасибо, Юрий. Следующий вопрос Жан-Жаку.

Джей-Джей перестаёт кидать вправо от себя выразительные взгляды и переключает всё внимание на человека с микрофоном. Юра, сидящий на правах победителя в центре, с демонстративной небрежностью подпирает левую щёку кулаком и старательно смотрит в другую сторону. Пхичит по правую руку от Плисецкого прикидывает, как бы это всё покрасочнее зафотать.

— На прошлом Гран-при у вас была бронза, теперь серебро. Становится похоже на приятную для вас последовательность. Возможно ли, что в следующем году вы, наконец, сможете одержать победу над своим главным соперником?

— Мой главный соперник — это я сам, — откликается Джей-Джей пафосно. — И, безусловно, в каждом новом сезоне фигурист должен демонстрировать рост по сравнению с предыдущим. Верно, Юрий? — невинно улыбаясь, он поворачивается к мрачному Плисецкому, который, не меняя позы, незаметно для прессы выдвигает из кулака средний палец.

— Жан-Жак, — не унимается журналист, — а что насчёт свадьбы после золота Гран-при? Планы подстёгивают или, наоборот, оказывают давление?

По мере вопроса мрачнеет уже Джей-Джей, но всего на пару секунд, тут же возвращая на лицо дежурную улыбку.

— Если бы фигуристы заключали браки в знак побед, то многие из них имели бы уже не по одному десятку супругов. — Джей-Джей под одобрительные смешки из зала снова кивает на Юру:  
— Правда, я не в курсе, разрешено ли это в России…

Юра до боли сжимает под столом второй кулак и начинает медленно разворачиваться влево, но положение спасает очередной вопрос:  
— Да, кстати, Юрий. Как вы прокомментируете… эм… союз японского фигуриста Кацуки Юри и Виктора Никифорова? Есть вероятность, что вы и в этом повторите его…

— Без комментариев! — грубо перебивает Юра и опасно щурит на журналиста недобрый взгляд. — Виктор Никифоров, говорите? — Он очень правдоподобно трёт подбородок и морщит лоб, будто на самом деле пытается припомнить прозвучавшее имя. — А кто это?

*

На репетиции общего проката перед показательными Леруа подкрадывается к стоящему у бортика Юре со спины и несильно дёргает за светлую косичку. Плисецкий реагирует молниеносно и добавляет к уже начавшему желтеть и чесаться синяку под коленом канадца свежий и пока только намечающийся красноватым пятном на скуле.

— А у леди тяжёлая рука… — бормочет под нос Джей-Джей и по-детски обиженно трёт щёку.

Юра воинственно сжимает и разжимает пылающую от удара кисть. Смотрит на Джей-Джея и чувствует неожиданный укол совести, но… извиняться перед этим… этим?! Ха. Ещё чего.

Чтобы как-то скрыть растерянность, он с остывающей злобой в голосе спрашивает:  
— Что, побежишь теперь жаловаться на меня мамочке-папочке?!

Дёргает острым подбородком в сторону выхода, намекая на отсутствие Леруа-тренеров на катке. Добавляет, специально картавя и растягивая слова:  
— Ой, пожалейте, плохой р’усский р’азбил мою др’агоценную р’ожу…

И осекается, когда Джей-Джей, обычно словоохотливый и очень громкий, молча отнимает руку от пострадавшего лица и меряет его непривычно серьёзным, пронзительным взглядом.

Юре от этого становится не по себе, он нервно складывает руки на груди и из агрессивного подростка превращается в затравленного ребёнка, который ждёт атаки. Вот-вот, ещё мгновение, и Леруа скажет: «Конечно, ведь мне, в отличие от тебя, есть, кому жаловаться» или «Ты завидуешь слишком явно, бедная сиротка», и попадёт в точку.

Плисецкий до хруста стискивает кулаки, мысленно матеря себя за несдержанность плюс шикарно подкинутую канадцу темку, и в любом случае готовится держать моральный удар, хотя знает, что к этой боли никогда не будет готов до конца. И что точно врежет Джей-Джею ещё раз, да посильнее и уже вполне заслуженно, когда тот посмеет в ответ заикнуться о его родителях.

Полновесная минута проходит в тишине. На них начинают коситься другие фигуристы.

— Я… — Юра вспоминает, что лучшая защита — нападение, но абсолютно не представляет, что говорить дальше.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Леруа прикладывает указательный палец к своим губам, отрицательно качает головой и улыбается, становясь обычным собой, а после невозмутимо снимает с коньков блокираторы и, нарочито аккуратно обойдя Плисецкого, ступает на лёд.

Юра смотрит в удаляющуюся широкую спину пару секунд и срывается с места. Догоняет Джей-Джея в два мощных рывка, тормозит специально резко, чтобы из-под лезвий брызнула ледяная крошка. Для верности ковыряет холодную поверхность острым зубцом ещё раз, потом наклоняется и угловатыми движениями сгребает труд коньков своих в голые ладони.   
Выпрямляется и тут же проклинает про себя Барановскую с её требованием убирать волосы на тренировках: от вопросительно приподнятой широкой брови канадца к щекам почему-то приливает кровь, и вот бы сейчас просто встряхнуть длинной чёлкой и подумать об этом позже, так ведь нет!..

Лёд в тёплых пальцах тает.

— На! — Юра неловко тычет им в Леруа. — Утрись, блин.

От добровольного прикосновения оба едва заметно вздрагивают. Джей-Джей отмирает первым и игриво притягивает руку Плисецкого в попытке прикоснуться губами.

— Спасибо, принцесса! — весело кричит канадец вслед красным ушам стремительно покидающего каток русского, который на поверку оказался не таким уж и плохим.

На следующий день Джей-Джей выкладывает в инстаграм жизнерадостное селфи с подживающим синяком и подписью: «met with an angry kitten»/встретил сердитого котёнка/. Пост украшают эмоджи конька и тигра.

***

Утро дарит мгновенье расслабленной неги на грани сна и реальности, в которую Юру неумолимо затягивает терпкий запах табака. Он лежит неподвижно с закрытыми глазами ещё какое-то время, прислушиваясь к просыпающемуся организму и размеренному гулу непогоды снаружи и запоминая, вбирая в себя эту сцену такого редкого уюта. Для полноты картины вжаться бы ещё в кое-чей горячий бок, но рядом на пустующей половине кровати только смятый край одеяла.

Это Юра выясняет, всё-таки приподняв тяжёлые веки, осторожно, чтобы разведать обстановку, но не выдать, что уже не совсем спит. В пределах видимости обнаруживается силуэт хозяина дома на фоне квадрата тусклого света из приоткрытого окна.

Юра помнит, что за окном декоративный балкончик, на который нельзя полноценно выйти, только если полступни поставить. На логичный вопрос: «И нахера тогда?..» он, облазивший дом в свой первый приезд от фундамента до крыши, получает не менее логичный, а главное скромный ответ: «Ну, для красоты. Жилище должно соответствовать своему обладателю, Юра».

Жилище Леруа, вопреки ожиданиям и к несказанному Юриному облегчению, оказывается вовсе не похоже на цитадель самолюбования: типовой двухэтажный домик со скошенной крышей прямиком из североамериканской мечты. Неброский, но стильный интерьер в светлых тонах с красными — а какими же ещё — элементами декора, без парадных портретов и стендов, увешанных медалями и любовными письмами фанаток. Впрочем, роскошная полка с наградами у Леруа имеется (о чём он периодически напоминает десяткам тысяч подписчиков своего инстаграма), только не здесь, а в одной из отведённых под это дело комнат огромного родительского дома.

Здесь же у Джей-Джея что-то вроде творческого убежища на межсезонье: о фигурном катании напоминает лишь тренажёр, притаившийся за глухим стеллажом, делящим надвое второй этаж, и картонный Джей-Джей на коньках в масштабе один к одному, обнаруженный Юрой в гараже.

— Остатки «Фантазии на льду», — объясняет настоящий Джей-Джей и довольно улыбается, глядя на свою двухмерную копию. — Теперь вот здесь на страже порядка, чтоб грабители испугались, если что.

— Это ты правильно, пугало из тебя что надо, — ехидно одобряет Юра и вспоминает, что в этом весь стиль Джей-Джея: спереть декорацию с самим собой как само собой разумеющееся. Про фото с Изабеллой и устроенную после этой находки сцену он предпочитает не вспоминать.

В другой половине комнаты под покатым потолком компьютерный стол, уставленный разнообразной техникой, соседствует с парой гитарных чехлов и классическим роялем. Юра, увидев инструмент впервые, отпускает сальную шуточку о том, чем можно заниматься на такой крепкой и широкой крышке. Джей-Джей отвечает мгновенно заблестевшим взглядом и с кипучим энтузиазмом лезет горячими губами и руками доказывать Юре утверждение о мизерной доле шутки в каждой шутке…

Заветный адрес этого дома отчаянно жаждет заполучить практически каждая Джей-Джей-гёрл, но пока ни одной из них не удаётся вычислить даже примерный ареал обитания кумира.

— Знал бы, в какой жопе мира ты живёшь, не попёрся бы, — ворчит Юра по приезду в городок Леви на правом берегу Лаврухи, как он обзывает реку Святого Лаврентия, когда Джей-Джей с пылом экскурсовода вещает о проносящихся за окном достопримечательностях левобережного Квебек-сити. Потому что не царское дело каждый раз ломать язык о местные названия, тем более, здесь, где, куда ни плюнь, попадёшь либо во что-то «святое», либо в «Жана».

— Тебе достался полный комплект, — смеётся Жан-Жак в ответ на Юрины топонимические возмущения по дороге из аэропорта имени Жана Лесажа через аптеку сети «Жан Кутю».  
— Это ты типа намекаешь, что святой?  
— Конечно. Ведь только святым Господь посылает такие испытания. — Джей-Джей с непроницаемым лицом достаёт из-за ворота крестик, благоговейно целует и прячет обратно. — И такую благодать.

Убаюканный воспоминаниями, Юра едва удерживается от громкого зевка и кидает вороватый взгляд на окно, рядом с которым ничего не замечающий пока Джей-Джей в красных — а каких же ещё — трусах и накинутой на плечи Юриной, между прочим, родненькой, с маленьким триколорчиком на рукаве, толстовке безмятежно курит, выставив руку в приоткрытую на треть створку, и забавно втягивает щёки, когда подносит сигарету ко рту.

***

О том, что Джей-Джей иногда покуривает, Юра узнаёт случайно.

Межсезонье предолимпийского года выдаётся не из спокойных. Из привычной суеты подмосковной тренировочной базы, за пределами которой вовсю идут нешуточные допинговые баталии, подопечных Фельцмана почти полным составом сплавляют в Торонто на целый месяц. Для участия в благотворительном шоу мирового уровня, получения бесценного опыта, укрепления международного партнёрства и прочего бла-бла по официальной версии.

— И от греха подальше, — по версии самого Якова, который остаётся держать удар в России.

— Цирк, конечно, искусство сомнительного качества, однако, бренд Дю Солей, к тому же, на льду…

— Пердю Солей, — бурчит Юра под нос, не дослушав высокопарно-едкой речи едущей с ними в качестве надсмотрщи… хореографа Барановской, и идёт собирать вещи, на ходу залезая в поисковик. Местная ледовая арена — одиннадцатая по загруженности в мире. Голова Плисецкого — первая в мире по загруженности тем, что там будет и Леруа тоже. В удалённости от греха, упомянутого тренером, Юра сильно сомневается.

— Лилия Владимировна, вы же шари… знаете французский, да?  
— Ви, Юр’ий.  
— А как будет «тупой козёл»? Очень надо.

*

Изнуряющие тренировки в международном коллективе немного охлаждают пыл, но силы на дуракаваляние и взаимный выпендрёж на катке в свободное время всё-таки остаются.

— Учитесь у короля, пока можете, детишки! — громогласно объявляет обладатель высочайшего прыжка и самомнения Жан-Жак Леруа и безупречно откатывает свою «Надежду партизана» перед оставшимися после репетиции спортсменами. Детишки, они же юниоры, в восторге. Старшие фигуристы тоже одобрительно улыбаются, некоторые даже хлопают. Юрий Плисецкий, он же надежда России(™), не улыбается и уж конечно не аплодирует. Он в неожиданной ярости, и эмоция требует немедленного выхода. Юра вскакивает с места и орёт с трибуны, сложив для верности ладони рупором:  
— Ты выучил свою старую программу, придурок!

Рядом раздаётся несколько смешков. Впрочем, подъехавший к выходу со льда Джей-Джей тоже улыбается, глядя на Юру в кои-то веки снизу вверх.

— Туше, принцесса, — откликается он. — Покажешь что-нибудь новенькое?

— Всё-таки насколько интеллигентней выглядишь, говоря «туше» вместо «подъёб засчитан», а, Юрец? — весело спрашивает Мила, но Юры уже нет рядом.

Он разъярённой фурией врывается на лёд, шваркнув чехлами с коньков прямо перед Леруа за бортиком, берёт бешеный разгон, опасно разворачивается в центре катка, делает на пробу бойкую либелу — только и мелькает свободная нога в продольном шпагате — и практически без паузы заходит на каскад. Многие на трибуне достают телефоны, чтобы запечатлеть для сторис и истории, как знаменитая русская фея на огромной скорости и приличной высоте чисто выполняет одну из сложнейших комбинаций — тройной лутц-тройной риттбергер — и после приземления и выезда останавливается так резко и мощно, что, кажется, поверхность катка под коньками может пойти трещинами.

Давая понять, что шоу продолжается, Юра обводит испытующим взглядом притихших зрителей, чуть дольше задержавшись на одном, горделиво вздёргивает подбородок и грациозным движением разводит руки в первой классической позиции. Выпрямив и без того ровную спину, отталкивается и начинает стремительное нестандартное вращение на одной ноге, при каждом обороте успевая выбрасывать вторую в сторону под углом, как в балете, и точно в такт раскрывать и закрывать руки выверенными движениями, чуть отклоняя корпус, чтобы не терять скорости.

Перед его глазами попеременно проносятся полупустые трибуны, разукрашенные яркой рекламой бортики и смазанные лица. Сквозь свист в ушах он начинает различать счёт:  
— …десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать…

Голоса, азартно отсчитывающие обороты, задают ритм лучше всякой музыки. Юра сливается с ним, весь становясь виртуозной последовательностью: в сторону, к себе, от себя, проворот, заново. И сам он в этот момент — настоящая музыка.

— …двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять!

Под восхищенные возгласы Юра опускает на лёд рабочую ногу позади опорной, финальным аккордом вскидывает вверх изящные кисти рук и выходит из образа, азартно скалясь, с хулиганского рывка щёлкает пальцами над головой с однозначным посылом: «Сделай круче или выкуси!».

Среди продолжающих овацию фигуристов Джей-Джей рукоплещет громче всех и радостно подмигивает, когда Юра восстанавливает сбитое дыхание и снова останавливает на нём прицел победного взгляда.

— Браво-браво! Фуэте на льду! Леди показала класс! — смеясь бесстыжими глазами, кричит Джей-Джей и тоже показывает «класс», высоко подняв большие пальцы. В ответ от Юры ожидаемо получает другую интернационально понятную конфигурацию из оттопыренных пальцев, но ничуть не расстраивается. Поворачивается к стоящей рядом Миле и заговорщицки протягивает ей руку:  
— Можно тебя, пожалуйста?..

Он договаривает просьбу, наклонившись, уже ей на ухо. Юра, глядя на это, перестаёт контролировать мимику. Мила же не теряется, окидывает Джей-Джея оценивающим взглядом и кивает, вкладывая в его большую ладонь свою, затянутую в тонкую перчатку.

Несмотря на то, что коньков на Миле уже нет, Джей-Джей невозмутимо ведёт её к бортику мимо онемевшего от возмущения Плисецкого.

Заинтригованные зрители оживлённо перешёптываются и вновь устремляют внимание и камеры телефонов на арену, где Джей-Джей укладывает Милу спиной на лёд, галантно поддерживая под руку, а сам отъезжает к противоположному краю. Там он наскоро крестится, как перед прокатом, размашисто отталкивается и начинает нестись прямо на лежащую посреди катка девушку…

Юра зажмуривается, но усилием воли и любопытства распахивает глаза ровно тогда, когда Джей-Джей на той же бешеной скорости разворачивается по ходу спиной и под дружный «ах!» с трибун делает сальто назад, перелетая через Бабичеву так легко и точно, будто всё это давно отрепетировано, происходит на нескользком полу, а коньков нет на них обоих.

Мила тут же вскакивает и хлопает в ладоши. Юра с бурей противоречивых эмоций хлопает глазами на то, что под трибуны она уходит с Джей-Джеем вместе.

Идёт за ними Юра абсолютно точно по чистой случайности и совпадению, что ему в ту же сторону, и из-за скрипа собственных зубов никак не может расслышать, о чём они говорят.

У приоткрытой двери со знаком неперечёркнутой сигареты он, хоть и шёл медленно, переводит отчего-то сбившееся дыхание, бесшумно прислоняется к стене и ловит, наконец, обрывок разговора. Говорит Джей-Джей:  
— …поэтому извини, пожалуйста. Мне очень приятно и это… мило с твоей стороны, но… Ещё раз прости.  
— That’s okay. And kinda funny. My name means literally «cute» in Russian, ya know /Всё окей. И довольно забавно. Знаешь, моё имя по-русски буквально значит «милый»/, — доносится с кокетливым акцентом нисколько не расстроенный голос Бабичевой.  
— О, я это запомню, спасибо, — отвечает Леруа и, судя по звуку, жадно затягивается в последний раз, а после тушит окурок о дно пепельницы. — И спасибо, что угостила.

Юра со странным облегчением спешит смотаться подальше от курилки, попутно начав сочинять стендап-лекцию «О влиянии никотина на умственные способности, а также спортивные возможности некоторых канадских лосей».

Этот эпизод напрочь вылетает у него из головы ровно до того момента, как один такой лось после очередной репетиции решительно преграждает собой путь, зачем-то откашливается и, проникновенно заглядывая в лицо, выдаёт:  
— You are… Мила.

Юра, до этой реплики примерявшийся половчее, как бы невербально Джей-Джею намекнуть, что очень спешит переодеться, непроизвольно расслабляет сжатые кулаки и оторопело на него пялится, не зная, злиться или ржать. В результате получается нечто среднее между нервным смешком и мученическим стоном:  
— Ха-а-а, ну какой же ты деби-и-ил!.. Идиот! J-Jerk /Джей-дуралей/! Жан-Жак-мудак! — последнее Юра выплёвывает по-русски и с подступающей паникой чувствует, что щёки заливает непрошеный румянец. Из непонятных ситуаций Плисецкий знает два проверенных выхода: бей или беги. И раз уж с первым как-то сразу не задалось…

— Постой!

Голос Джей-Джея звучит так умоляюще, что Юра и впрямь останавливается, разворачивается и с недовольной миной делает несколько шагов обратно.

— Ну, чего тебе?

— Если честно, ещё не придумал, — Джей-Джей, потрогав бритый затылок, виновато улыбается, но смотрит так откровенно, будто всё уже придумал, представил и воплотил в жизнь не один раз. Юре вдруг почему-то так хочет казаться. Он спотыкается об эту мысль и вздрагивает от резкого звука: Джей-Джей хлопает себя по оттопыренному карману спортивок, достаёт оттуда телефон, тыкает в кнопку меню, торопливо что-то листает и разворачивает к Юре экраном:  
— Это моя сестра Анн-Мари.

Юра бросает беглый взгляд на женскую версию Леруа времён юниорства и приподнимает брови с немым вопросом: «И чё дальше?»

— Она от тебя без ума.

Эмоция на Юрином лице не меняется. Джей-Джей убирает мобильный обратно, зачем-то вытирает руку о штаны, суёт её в карман следом за гаджетом, вынимает снова пустую, сжимает в кулак и, решительно вскинув голову, добавляет:  
— Это у нас семейное.

От неожиданности Юра приоткрывает рот. Джей-Джей ловит это мимолётное движение и застывает странным взглядом на его разомкнутых губах. Словно со стороны Юра видит, как Джей-Джей шагает вперёд, медленно протягивая руку к его лицу, а он стоит и, кажется, не собирается ни бить, ни убегать, отстранённо размышляя о том, что, возможно, сейчас опробует ещё один способ выхода из непонятных ситуаций…

От пронзительной трели злополучного мобильного оба чуть не подпрыгивают. Джей-Джей, досадливо хмурясь, не торопится узнать, кем так вероломно разрушена магия момента, а Юра отмирает и, встряхнув длинной чёлкой, уносится прочь, больно задев его плечом вместо прощания.

*

Взвинченный этим днём до предела Плисецкий натыкается на Милу, селфующую в одиночестве на скамье перед тренажёрным залом, и гневно наставляет на неё указательный палец:  
— Хренова предательница! Флиртуешь с соперником!

На обвинение Мила безразлично пожимает плечами и откладывает в сторону мобильный.

— Ну, во-первых, мне он не соперник, — замечает она, — а, во-вторых, не всё же тебе с ним флиртовать.

— Вот твой хоккеист узнает… — продолжает Юра в параллель и давится воздухом от догнавшего смысла её фразы. — ЧЕГО?!

— Ой, ты бы видел лицо своё сейчас, Юрец! — Мила враз теряет всё хладнокровие и заливисто хохочет, хлопая ладошкой по сиденью. Отсмеявшись, она утирает мизинцем другой руки уголки глаз и добавляет уже не так весело:  
— Он меня отшил, если интересно. Джей-Джей, в смысле.

Юра чуть не отвечает, что слышал, но вовремя спохватывается, неловко, едва не на Милин телефон, опускается рядом и спрашивает как можно равнодушней:  
— И чё сказал?

— Что не для меня его роза цвела, — Мила хмыкает. — А сам без кольца… Тоже мне, шоу «Холостяк»…

Юра задумывается на секунду и одобрительно пихает её в бок, чтоб не грузилась.

— Милка — фиолетовая корова.

И тут же ловит ответочку:  
— Юрец — любитель падать на попец.

После ритуального обмена любезностями они какое-то время молчат, погруженные в свои мысли.

— Слушай, Мил, — нарушает тишину Юра, — вот неужели не с кем, кроме своих же, ну, ледовых? Никифоров с Кацудоном. Итальяшки эти чокнутые. Ты вон тоже с хоккеистами…

— Ну, в общем, суть, Юрец, ты уловил. Есть ещё кёрлингисты и шортрекисты. А у Леруа невеста, вроде, журналистка… — Мила полувопросительно косится на мгновенно напрягшегося Плисецкого.

— Короче, одни «исты», — не глядя на неё, резюмирует он со вздохом. — И «истки»…

— Тут главное, чтоб не «асты», — значительно замечает Мила, сведя брови к переносице, но тут же не сдерживает улыбки и легко толкает Юру в плечо:  
— Среди вас попробуй не «аста» найди, а?

— Так парники тоже того… — Юра делает неопределённый жест рукой и забывает поспорить насчет ориентации одиночников. — Вон у этих опять замуж вышел кто-то, из танцоров, вроде. За горнолыжника, прикинь!

— Парники — это ещё страшнее, — отзывается Мила. — Там не только коньком от его партнёрши можно словить, но и от мужа огрести… горной лыжей с горной палкой.

— Ой, вот вечно ты об одном, Ебабичева… — Юра возводит глаза к потолку.

— Так что, Джей-Джей в этом плане вариант неплохой, Юрец, ты подумай, — проигнорировав прозвище, продолжает мысль Мила, — от журналистки максимум блокнотом с ручкой прилетит, да и не догонит она тебя, спортсмена, стопудово…

Смех девушки громким эхом летит вслед за Юрой по пустому коридору, заглушая звук его торопливых шагов и неразборчивые ругательства на смеси двух языков.

…Впоследствии именно Мила научит Джей-Джея доводящей Плисецкого до белого каления русской песенке «В лесу родилась Юрочка».

***

Второй раз Юру будят сразу два раздражающих фактора: осознание, что в первый раз он всё-таки удрых, и пение Джей-Джея в шуме душа этажом ниже. Со звукоизоляцией здесь так себе. Как и с наличием часов.

Серый свет из окна не даёт Юре даже приблизительной информации о текущем времени суток, добраться до телефона не даёт полусонная лень, поэтому он продолжает решительно лежать на спине в позе морской звезды, раскинувшись на всю кровать, и с закрытыми глазами прислушиваться к звукам в доме.

Вскоре вода внизу стихает, и остаётся только приглушённый стенами мотив, который, приближаясь, становится, наоборот, тише и мягче, но не смолкает даже когда Джей-Джей заходит в комнату. Он, судя по шлёпающим шагам, босиком проходит мимо кровати, продолжая напевать вполголоса.

Юра внезапно представляет себя в колыбели: совсем крохотным в таком огромном мире, но необъяснимо надёжно защищённым от всех его напастей тонким одеялом, хотя поёт Джей-Джей вовсе не успокаивающе, скорее, нервно и чуть хрипловато он плачет по-французски что-то о сезонах, Норвегии и мельницах. Последнее слово Юра помнит из названия мюзикла, который пришлось посмотреть однажды вместе с Барановской, подпортившей впечатление от фильма постоянными замечаниями о силе искусства и правильной осанке.

Сейчас же Юра, затаив дыхание, сосредоточенно вслушивается в незнакомый язык и, ведомый знакомым голосом, непостижимым образом вникает в общий смысл песни. Где-то в области сердца у него простреливает от мысли, что интимности в этом моменте едва ли не больше, чем во всех испытанных вместе оргазмах.

В конце концов, Юра не выдерживает и шумно вдыхает, открывая глаза, на что Джей-Джей, и правда босой и в одном полотенце на бёдрах, оборачивается, запнувшись лишь на секунду мимолётной улыбки, подходит и садится рядом, скрипнув пружинами матраса.

— Tu fais tourner de ton nom tous les moulins de mon сoeur /Ты заставляешь кружиться своим именем все мельницы моего сердца/, — выдыхает он почти шёпотом и пытливо заглядывает в Юрино заспанное лицо.

— Я ни хрена не понял, — на честном русском лукавит Юра и, приподнявшись, трётся щекой об узор татуировки на смуглом плече.

— So am I, Юр’а /Как и я/, — с прононсом и ударением на последний слог откликается Джей-Джей нарочно, зная, что Юре так нравится, хоть он никогда и не скажет этого вслух.

— Переведи, — требует Плисецкий и тянет Джей-Джея на себя, но тот аккуратно уворачивается, чтобы на Юру не капало с влажных волос, и просто ложится рядом.

— В переводе это будет звучать совсем не так, — задумчиво говорит Джей-Джей, закидывает руки за голову и в подтверждение своих слов воспроизводит последний куплет на английском. Голос приятной вибрацией щекочет Юре бок, которым он всё-таки вжимается в Леруа.

— Мельницы-хуельницы… — Юра ведёт пальцем вниз по его широкой груди и вдруг тыкает так, что мышцы пресса непроизвольно сокращаются. — У меня что, по-твоему, ветер в башке?!

— Ты удивишься, принцесса, но не все песни этого мира о тебе. — Джей-Джей перехватывает Юрину руку и поворачивается, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. — А твою голову можно занять чем-нибудь и поинтересней…

Юра отлично знает, к чему обычно ведут эти мурлычущие нотки и потемневший взгляд и, в принципе, не против, но подыграть мешает природная вредность.

— Ты же только из душа, а я…

Джей-Джей не даёт ему договорить, перебивая поцелуем, и подминает под себя. Капелька воды с его волос всё-таки падает на бледную Юрину кожу. Джей-Джей не даёт ей стечь, собирая губами, и Юра чувствует, как от этого места по всему телу начинает разливаться пульсирующее тепло.

— Потом схожу…  
— Вместе.  
— Ла-а-адно.

***

— Слушай, бро, у меня к тебе очень важный вопрос, — тихо и быстро произносит Юра в телефон, подгадав так, чтобы его свободное от шоу и тренировок канадское время совпало с удобным для решения важных вопросов по Алма-Ате. — Только честно.

— Юр, я тебе врал хоть раз? Да или нет? — спрашивает телефон голосом Отабека.

— Нет, — отвечает Юра и, будто перед нырком в воду, задерживает дыхание, крепко зажмуривается, только что нос не затыкает, а просто нервно чешет его свободной рукой, оттягивая момент.

— Юр, да что…

— Я похож на пидора?! — не давая себе больше времени на сомнения, выпаливает Юра и замирает, кажется, вместе с собственным сердцем.

Телефон выразительно замолкает. Через показавшиеся Юре вечностью десять секунд честный Отабек сообщает:  
— Я думаю.

И ещё через пять:  
— Интересно…

— Интересно?! Бека, бля!.. — почти срывается Юра на крик, но Отабек невозмутимо продолжает:  
— Интересно, говорю, что этот вопрос мне уже недавно задавали. Ну, как недавно, на этом ЧЧК. Только формулировка была более…

Юра очень выразительно дышит в динамик.

— Знаешь этот древний сетевой стишок, который «не геи зло, а пидорасы, и ориентации любой»? — спрашивает Отабек и получает в ответ красноречивое мычание, которое принимает за согласие. — В общем, Леруа я тогда примерно так ответил. А ты…

Трубка с Юриной стороны заходится неестественным кашлем, а потом выдаёт хриплое:  
— С-спасибо, Бек, ты настоящий друг!

— Не за что, — откликается Отабек машинально, — но ведь я же ещё тебе ничего не… — договаривает он уже коротким гудкам.  
  
*

Очередная тренировка начинается с Юриного громкого замечания как бы случайно вслух на весь каток, что Леруа похож на порноактёра. Не на ровном месте: Джей-Джей опаздывает, и Юра, которого вдруг резко начинает всё раздражать с удвоенной силой, выдвигает предположение о его теневой сфере занятости на сексуальном поприще. Стайке канадских фигуристок, судя по мечтательным шепоткам и закатываниям глаз, идея приходится по душе. Проезжающая мимо Мила усмехается:  
— Больше похоже на комплимент, Юрец. Соберись, ты можешь лучше!

— С дупеля не наебнись сейчас, и тоже сможешь, — огрызается Юра по-русски. — Вот тебя бы точно в порнуху не взяли с такой жопой!

— А жопа Леруа тебя устраивает? — мстительно спрашивает Мила на английском, показывает ему язык и укатывает тренировать прыжок, лишая возможности ответить.

Юра меняет растягиваемую ногу на бортике и задумывается о жоп… О Джей-Джее. О Джей-Джее с этими его многозначительными фразочками и взглядами, широкими плечами и улыбками, близкой к совершенству прыжковой техникой и, да, чёрт побери, задницей! И вытатуированными инициалами чуть выше неё в нагрузку. Выше, Плисецкий, выше.

— Значит, смотришь кино для взрослых? — Джей-Джей, будто по волшебству, возникает сзади Юры так внезапно, что тот вздрагивает. И дёргается ещё раз, когда Леруа ставит на ограждение бутылку с водой, кладёт рядом полотенце и невозмутимо закидывает ногу на край, копируя его собственную позу. Он встаёт так близко, что касается натянутого носка Юриного кроссовка рукавом своего пижонского велюрового костюма. Юра забывает вопрос и пялится на тёмно-красную ткань. Ему так нравится… велюр. Не Джей-Джей, нет, ни разу. Только материал. Точно.

— Я попал в небольшую аварию… — объясняет Джей-Джей свою задержку, и Юра тут же вскидывает на него встревоженный взгляд.

— …потому что задумался о тебе, — договаривает он с лукавой улыбкой, наклоняясь вбок для упражнения, и перекидывает руку через голову, мимолётно касаясь Юриной щиколотки.

— Удивительно, как тебе вообще выдали права, — ворчит Юра с облегчением и опять меняет ногу, хотя до этого уже достаточно размял обе.

— Ну, я обаятельный, — говорит Джей-Джей. — И могу быть убедительным.

Последнее утверждение Юра испытывает на себе в полной мере: после случая в коридоре Леруа не прекращает тактильных посягательств ни на льду, ни в зале. При любой удобной и не очень возможности дотрагивается, как бы невзначай, оказывается ближе, чем требуется, но всё-таки дальше, чем могло бы быть. А ещё смотрит.

Нет, Юра и раньше ловил на себе его горящий взор и даже охотно отвечал таким же или — в основном неприличными — словами и жестами, принимая негласные правила игры, но теперь атмосфера между ними неуловимо меняется. И на игру это больше не похоже: прикосновения Джей-Джея обжигают не хуже его долгих волнующих взглядов. 

Юра в очередной раз трёт локоть, запястье или плечо и не может сформулировать, на что же именно это похоже, злится и старается выкинуть из головы вместе с откуда-то взявшимися там деталями: Джей-Джей предпочитает солёное сладкому, волосы чаще зачёсывает налево, откуда-то достаёт свой французский акцент всегда, когда нервничает, и никогда не надевает оба наушника, рассчитывая, вероятно, что кому-то может понадобиться его королевское внимание…

В общем, не думать получается плохо.   
Юра злится сильнее, потому что к такому не привык. Как и отступать при трудностях.

*

По сценарию шоу в финале все выступающие берутся за руки для общего поклона, а после откатывают ещё пару кругов по арене вольным стилем. Обычно во время этого действа Леруа от Плисецкого отделяет жгучая брюнетка с надменным взглядом из первого эшелона канадских ледовых звёзд.

Но на этот раз Юра оказывается проворнее. С беспардонным «Пардон!» он оттесняет девушку, вклиниваясь между ней и Джей-Джеем, с размаху хватается за его большую ладонь и, не мигая, смотрит с вызовом, когда Джей-Джей переводит изумлённый взгляд с их сцепленных рук на Юрино лицо.

Из-за грохота музыки и собственного сердца Юра скорее угадывает по движению губ, чем слышит: «Почту за честь, принцесса». А потом Джей-Джей сжимает его руку в ответ аккуратно, но твёрдо, тянет назад и в сторону, и они оказываются вдвоём в центре импровизированного хоровода других фигуристов.

Оба чувствуют себя странно и выглядят смущённо и озадаченно: Джей-Джей – от Юриной неожиданной инициативы, Юра – от того, что всю решительную злость как рукой снимает, и отнимать свою руку у Джей-Джея ему вовсе не хочется.

*

Такими недоверчиво-офигевшими они и выходят на фото, которое Юра находит этим же вечером по хэштегу в инстаграме, сосредоточенно листая вниз минут пять.  
Под фото обнаруживается лайк Джей-Джея.

Юра зажмуривается и лежит так ещё с минуту, а потом в одно касание переходит в профиль и опять начинает листать: Джей-Джей в дурацкой футболке и с гитарой, Джей-Джей с дурацкой маской в виде собаки, Джей-Джей без гитары, без футболки и, очевидно, без стыда, Джей-Джей с сестрой, фото тигров, Джей-Джей на льду в нелепой позе, Джей-Дже… Стоп, тигры?! 

Юра тыкает в фотку и читает: «Счастливого Международного дня тигра всем! Слышал, одни из самых красивых водятся в России =D А вот этих красавцев я поздравил лично, и вы тоже можете! В целях сохранения популяции сибирского…». Дальше, понимает Юра, пробегая глазами пост, информация и реквизиты для благотворительного взноса. Он возвращается к фото и началу записи, чтобы убедиться, что намёк ему кажется, и Джей-Джей на самом деле ничего такого не мог иметь в виду…

Как по заказу поверх тигриных морд в открытом приложении всплывает сообщение от Отабека: «Юр, Леруа просит у меня твой номер». Вдогонку прилетает знак вопроса.

Юра снова зажмуривается, исступленно перекатывается по кровати туда-сюда с телефоном на вытянутой руке, замирает и, не открывая глаз, набирает короткое «Дай». Приоткрывает один глаз, чтоб не промазать по кнопке «Отправить», и зачем-то начинает считать про себя.

Сбивается на пятнадцати, когда не успевший потухнуть экран высвечивает супер-оригинальное «Хэй, это Джей-Джей!» и поочерёдно кучку разноцветных стикеров.

Лёд между ними пока не тает, но даёт приличную трещину, в которую Плисецкий стремительно падает.

*

И благополучно приземляется в Шереметьево, потому что канадский «ледовый месяц» истёк, а впереди новый сезон.

Леруа улетает из аэропорта Торонто, судя по подписи к фото, в «очень важное путешествие» с обладательницей длинных стройных ног, короткого синего платья и прямых чёрных волос, вошедших в кадр.

Юра особенно тщательно разглядывает этот снимок в ленте и страдает, что в инстаграме нет дислайков. Только из-за этого. Исключительно.

Хорошо, что Никифоровы-Кацуки, если верить геотегам, в этом своём «sunny L.A.», иначе к двум потенциальным трупам женатиков добавились бы два вполне реальных.

Дома Юра разглядывает зеркало и наблюдательно подмечает у себя отсутствие, во-первых, платьев какой бы то ни было степени открытости, во-вторых, энтузиазма скандировать с трибуны слова чсвшных песенок, даже если они клещами впились в память… А ещё наличие волос подходящей вроде бы длины, но неправильного, ненужного цвета.

«Будем работать с тем, что есть», — вспоминаются сказанные с тяжким вздохом слова Барановской в одно из их первых занятий. Юра тоже умеет тяжело вздыхать.

Он со вздохом разглядывает только что купленную пачку расцветки канадского флага. Курение убивает…

«…или делает нас сильнее», — добавляет Юра мысленно с горьким смешком и, не распаковывая, бросает вместе с зажигалкой в урну у магазина. Вот ещё. Пусть они там травятся после секса в этом, куда-они-там-улетели, а он вообще-то спортсмен мирового уровня. А ещё лжец и девственник.

Эминем в наушниках тоже не очень-то доволен окружающим миром и советует показать ему средний палец и всех порвать. Юра делает громче в знак того, что чертовски согласен с этой жизненной позицией.

Он перестаёт приглядываться к чему-либо пристально, проводит на катке почти всё время, с головой уходя в тренировки и отдаваясь льду так, как во сне отдаётся одному конкретному человеку.

Спать Юра старается как можно меньше.

На редких занятиях не фигурным катанием клюёт носом и срывает раздражение на ни в чём не повинных предметниках.

— Ох, Юрий, ну, покажите на карте хотя бы Северный Ледовитый океан…  
— А не покажу, — отвечает Юра спокойно и нагло. — Знаю только, что это где-то между нашим севером и Гейнадой ихней. Инфа сотка.

***

– Минутку, так вы – Юрий Плисецкий?

Домашний этап серии Гран-при начинается для Юры просто потрясающе. Потрясает масштаб происходящего пиздеца: накануне вечером дедушке становится так плохо, что это доходит до вызова неотложки и перетекает в полную нервов бессонную ночь в приёмном покое. День в звонках и беготне по аптекам, разговорах с врачами и медсёстрами с последующим рассовыванием по их карманам «благодарностей» за отдельную палату и хорошие условия тоже не добавляет Юре свежести и оптимизма. 

Провести остаток времени до соревнований одному в пустой московской квартире ему хочется чуть меньше, чем рассказать всё заселившемуся в гостиницу вместе с Гошей и Барановской Якову. Поэтому, сто раз для верности убедившись, что кризис миновал, и его постоянное присутствие в больнице не обязательно, Юра забывается коматозным сном человека, от которого больше ничего не зависит, а потом собирает вещи и тащится к остальным – подтверждать бронь номера и звание первого номера сборной.

И вот здесь, когда ему кажется, что жизнь выруливает на более-менее ровную колею, подводит девушка за стойкой.

– Плисецкий. Юрий. Верно? – вкрадчиво переспрашивает она, вернув Юре паспорт в тигровой обложке.

Юра кивает и готовится мысленно считать до десяти, выдавливать дежурный покерфейс и ставить закорючку на протянутом чём-нибудь (только бы не на груди, а что, всякое бывало, но она же на работе, и у них есть тут видеонаблюдение, правда?). 

Но девушка, вопреки опасениям, наклоняется снова, и не к Юре, а за стойку, почти полностью пропадая там, вероятно, чтобы свериться с чем-то, укрытым от Юриного обзора. 

– Юрию Плисецкому, когда он, в смысле, вы заселитесь, – говорит она оттуда, – друг просил сообщить, что остановился в двести восемнадцатом номере.

Мирно упихивающий документы в карман Юра замирает ещё на слове «друг». Он молниеносно прокручивает в голове и тут же отметает все возникшие там варианты. Все два: Бека в Астане, как проклятый готовится к своему этапу, вчера списывались, а Гошка, даже знай он о том, что Юра сюда приедет, вряд ли стал бы называться другом. Разве только для того, чтоб подольше поболтать с регистрировавшей его симпатичной девушкой. 

Юра внутренне кривится и напряжённо соображает. Девушка, вновь вырастая над стойкой, протягивает ему ключ-карту.  
– Спасибо, что выбрали нашу гостиницу, Юрий, – заученно произносит она. Судя по бейджу, не Анна, а значит, Гоша, не изменяющий своим предпочтениям, точно отпадает. – Если что-нибудь понадобится…

– А… ну, этот… Друг. Мой. Он ведь представился? – Юра старательно меняет выражение лица из крайне озадаченного на лицо человека, у которого очень много друзей вообще и могло заселиться в последние дни в эту гостиницу в частности.

– Да, разумеется, – отвечает не-Анна как будто нехотя и раздосадованно. – Его имя… 

Причину заминки Юра понимает, когда ей всё-таки удаётся, запинаясь, выговорить:   
– Жан… Жакьес Лерой.

*

Прокручивая в памяти тот день, Юра так и не сможет понять, что заставило его тогда скинуть чемодан и рюкзак с вещами на пороге в свой пятьсот шестой, даже толком в него не зайдя, и спуститься на второй этаж. По лестнице: лифт в конце коридора то неведомое движущее им нечто презрело или попросту не заметило.

Он отлично помнит последовательность событий, как в клиповой или киношной нарезке: герой идёт по ступеням вниз, приходит на нужный этаж, сверяется с золочёными циферками на одинаковых дверях, находит нужную, заносит руку для стука. Ни закадрового голоса, ни хотя бы музыки. О чём думает наш герой в тот момент – тайна даже для него самого. Почему одно долбаное криво произнесённое имя, старательно вычёркиваемое из памяти на протяжении месяцев, тут же отодвигает на задний план все прочие волнения: о здоровье деды, катании и медалях, программах и непосрамлении, прости господи, чести страны, зато вытаскивает на поверхность то неназываемое чувство, испытывая которое, начинаешь слышать в словах типа «задний», «честь» или «срам» в одном предложении какой-то скрытый, стыдный смысл?

И нужны ли вообще названия чувствам и объяснения действиям, заставляющим сердце то сладко обрываться, то заходиться, как после каскада с четверным, а всю нервирующую муть внутри разом оседать и отступать?

Юра не знает.

А потом отступать ему становится некуда: позади Москва и дверь злосчастного двести восемнадцатого номера, ручка которой впивается в поясницу, но ничего поделать с этим неудобством Юра не может, потому что в его губы в этот момент впивается Джей-Джей Леруа. 

Он как будто ждёт всё это время с той стороны и распахивает дверь после первого же короткого стука, – Юра даже руку опустить не успевает. За неё-то Джей-Джей его и хватает, с невнятным ликующим звуком тянет на себя так, чтобы номер мог закрыться, прижимает в удушающем объятии, отстраняет слегка удивлённо, убедившись, что они оба выжили после всех проделанных манипуляций и, наконец, сверкнув странноватой улыбкой, целует в приоткрывшийся от охреневания рот. Неуклюже целует, но пылко. Сумбурно, но сразу глубоко. 

«Это нужно прекратить! Немедленно!» – вдруг требует с правого Юриного плеча голос, подозрительно похожий на его собственный.

«Можно и медленно...» – оценивающе-томно откликается с левого плеча появившийся с тихим «пуф!» мини-Плисецкий в костюме с барселонского гала.

«Извращенец!» – припечатывает и удобнее устраивается на правом плече, расправляя несуществующие складки облегающего белого трико, Юра-Агапе.

«Я ебанулся», – отрешённо устанавливает Юра, упирается всё ещё целующему его Джей-Джею в грудь обеими руками и уточняет вслух, потому рот перестаёт быть занят:  
– Ты ебанулся?

«Вопрос что надо! А то ебанутые нам тут не нужны, у нас у самих перебор», – ехидно тянет слева мини-Юра в тёмных очках. Добро пожаловать в безумие.

– Наверное… Нет. Да. Не знаю… Извини, – Джей-Джей смотрит и голодно, и смущённо. – Юрий… Я так скучал!.. Ты… Можешь меня ударить. – Он чуть отстраняется и покорно разводит руки приглашающим жестом. – Но я так больше не могу!

– А как… – Юра сглатывает, глядя строго Джей-Джею под ноги. Скучал он, надо же. Отличный вид на носки и манжеты спортивок, кстати. – Как ты можешь?

«Хит-парад восхитительных вопросов! – ликует барселонский Юра. – Ща он тебе расскажет, как. И покажет. Вон, уже кроссы снял».

– Дышать без тебя не могу!.. – выпаливает Джей-Джей не очень впопад, а у Юры от этой избитой, но сказанной с таким искренним надрывом фразы тоже вдруг выбивает воздух из лёгких. 

– Я так надеялся, что ты придёшь! Загадал, что если да, то… И вот, – продолжает Джей-Джей сбивчиво и страстно: – Как представлю, что ты рядом… Я себя чувствую таким сумасшедшим, но таким счастливым! 

Он действительно полубезумно улыбается. Юра переводит взгляд на влажно блестящие в свете единственной прикроватной лампы губы, которые Джей-Джей непроизвольно постоянно облизывает, и так сосредотачивается на этом, что упускает момент, когда они вновь оказываются прижаты к его собственным, а сам Юра опять прикладывается к дверной ручке, которая довольно ощутимо давит сзади. Но это сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем недвусмысленным давлением, которое Юра животом ощущает спереди через ткань олимпийки.

«Даю подсказку, – ёрничает голос слева, – пистолету у него взяться неоткуда, а телефон лежит на комоде».

Лицо Юры заливает краской до самых кончиков давно горящих ушей. Мало того, что во время поцелуев с парнем(!) он чувствует его стояк(!!), так ещё и с плеснувшей кипятком по внутренностям паникой понимает, что реакция рискует стать взаимной(!!!).

– Ты можешь уже убрать свои грабли?! – Юра с силой стучит Джей-Джею по плечам крепко стиснутыми кулаками.

– Могу, – отвечает Джей-Джей. – Но не хочу. – И не отпускает даже под градом ударов. 

– Я сейчас уйду, – угрожает Юра ключицам Леруа. Чёртова разница в росте.

– Но ты же пришёл... – растерянно выдыхает Джей-Джей.

«Но ты же блефу-у-уешь», – коварно напевает в левое ухо собственный голос.

– Рот закрой, – огрызается, сам не зная на кого, Юра и отвлекается от избиения Джей-Джеевых плеч. Джей-Джей принимает это за руководство к действию и снова закрывает рот Плисецкого своим. 

Юра думает, а не выпил ли Леруа для храбрости, но отбрасывает эту мысль, потому что во рту от настойчивого языка появляется только мятный привкус жвачки или зубной пасты. Он несмело трогает его своим в ответ. Не встретив сопротивления, проталкивает глубже, сперва только копируя движения языка Джей-Джея, но, освоившись, перехватывает у него инициативу и даже, кажется, на ходу вырабатывает собственную технику. Носы, отмечает Юра, удивительным образом не мешают процессу. Или это он такой, в подтверждение расхожему мнению, талантливый во всём, или целоваться, оказывается, неожиданно легко, увлекательно и… волнующе. 

«И это вы только начали…» – тянет с левого плеча Юра-искуситель. Справа подозрительно тихо.

Джей-Джей тем временем, приободрившись Юриной реакцией, на достигнутом не останавливается, закрепляет успех лёгким укусом в его нижнюю губу, спускается дальше, клоня голову и обдавая жарким дыханием и без того пылающую щёку, лижет в высокую скулу широко и мокро, словно пёс, соскучившийся по хозяину.

– Юр’ий, – проникновенно шепчет он, водя носом у виска, – я был так рад, когда мы подружились… 

Это слово царапает Юру сильнее, чем зубы разошедшегося Джей-Джея – мочку его уха. Он распахивает глаза, мимоходом удивляясь, когда вообще успел их закрыть. Вероятно, когда только что взасос целовался с Джей-Джеем. Чисто по-дружески. Ноу хомо.

Джей-Джей, совсем осмелев, кладёт руки Юре на талию, оставаясь там тёплым весом, и выпрямляется, тяжело дыша в светлую макушку. 

– …а потом ты вдруг везде меня заблокировал, – договаривает он с горечью.

«Осмелюсь заметить, – строгим тоном напоминает о себе Юра в белом, – что ты заблокировал его отнюдь не вдруг».

«Фигасе, какие мы знаем слова, – присвистывает «левый» Юра, но неожиданно с «правым» соглашается: – Во-во! А то дышать он без тебя, видите ли, не может! Зато всё остальное может прекрасно. И без тебя».

Юре приходится мотнуть головой и задрать подбородок, – чёртова разница в росте! – чтобы всё-таки взять на прицел своего взгляда шальной и одновременно печальный взгляд Джей-Джея. Он опять удивляется, как в полумраке гостиничного номера смог разглядеть такие подробности, и думает, что в любовных романах – целых двух, которые ему в жизни довелось полистать, благодаря общей мужской раздевалке и рассеянности Никифорова – всё переврано напрочь. Там герои, встречаясь глазами, окончательно и бесповоротно тонут в них, а заодно и друг в друге. Юру же от зрительного контакта с Джей-Джеем встряхивает и яростно тащит вверх сквозь толщу цветных картинок-воспоминаний, а после больно бьёт о берег немилосердной реальности, в которой прямо сейчас целуют, может, и его, но для длительных перелётов предпочитают длинноногих брюнеток в синем.

Юра делает резкий вдох. Медленно выдыхает. Произносит чётко и твёрдо:  
– Стоп. 

Но засмотревшийся на Юру Джей-Джей эту реплику упускает и снова привлекает его, резко напрягшегося, к себе, мурлыча что-то на французском.

– Хочешь, покажу, что я ещё умею делать по-французски, принцесса? – игриво спрашивает он, переходя на понятный Юре английский и перемены пока не почуяв.

– Девчонки ведутся на эту херню, да? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Юра ледяным тоном.

Он подчёркнуто отстранённым жестом отцепляет от себя горячие руки Джей-Джея, шагает в сторону от него, двигаясь вдоль стены боком, запинается об обувь, стоящую у входа, дальше которого они не продвинулись, и ненарочно задевает бедром выключатель, с глухим щелчком которого помещение озаряется желтоватым светом.

Юра невольно осматривается. Номер даже на беглый взгляд явно не претендует на строчку в рейтинге подходящих мест для первых поцелуев: квадратная комната с кроватью у единственного окна, двумя объёмными креслами у одной стены и телевизором на противоположной. Под плазмой – громоздкий комод с мини-баром, рядом шкаф, дальше по стене – дверь в санузел. На одиноком стуле у кровати раскинут тёмно-красный верх от формы канадской сборной, как бы напоминая, что поцелуи – любой очерёдности – последнее в рейтинге вещей, о которых им стоило бы здесь думать.

Джей-Джей моргает пару раз.

– Девчонки?.. – переспрашивает он растерянно. – К чему ты…

– К тому! – отрезает Юра и переходит в нападение: – А это вот, – он почти брезгливо вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, – к чему?

Джей-Джей весь как-то разом подбирается и смотрит на Юру со странным выражением лица: будто ему только что одну смертную казнь перед самым её исполнением поменяли на другую.

– Обещай не смеяться, ладно? – просит он смущённо, почти жалобно.

– Постараюсь. – Юра складывает на груди руки, пряча неожиданно вспотевшие ладони. – Но с таким клоуном, как ты, ничего обещать не могу.

Во взгляде Джей-Джея мелькает обида, а вслух он говорит:  
– Я, когда вдруг нигде не смог с тобой связаться, пытался выяснить, в чём дело, но, – немного нервный смешок, – ты же знаешь нашего душку-Бекса с его болтливостью…

Юра фиксирует Леруа тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья, ничего не отвечая. 

– В общем, я понял, что единственный шанс разобраться в ситуации – это спросить у тебя лично. И когда узнал, что мы оба будем здесь, в Москве, загадал желание… – Джей-Джей прочищает горло, коротко глянув на Юру. Тот внимательно слушает. 

– В общем, я загадал, что если тебе передадут, где я, и ты придёшь… 

– То ко мне можно лезть сосаться? – перебивает Юра, стараясь звучать как можно строже и равнодушнее.

– Ну, типа, Джей-Джей стайл. – Джей-Джей разводит руками, но коронную распальцовку не демонстрирует, лишь робко улыбается старой привычке.   
– Вообще-то, – продолжает он быстрее и громче, тряхнув головой и уставившись в пол, – я загадал, что если ты придёшь, то я признаюсь, что мне… что я… что ты мне очень нравишься! 

Выпалив это, Джей-Джей всё-таки вскидывает на Юру полные больной надежды глаза. Юра стоит, откинувшись взлохмаченным затылком на стену позади себя, и молчит, опустив веки, так что понять, о чём он сейчас думает, нереально.

Джей-Джей, ожидавший какой угодно реакции, кроме её полного отсутствия, пару мгновений потерянно озирается по сторонам, словно ищет откуда-нибудь подсказки, как теперь вести себя, затем делает несколько шагов назад, вглубь комнаты, зачем-то трогает покрывало на кровати, собираясь туда сесть, передумывает, провожает отсутствующим взглядом отблеск фар, промелькнувших в темноте за оконным стеклом, и резко оборачивается на Юрино глухое:   
– И что дальше?

Плисецкий всё так же подпирает стену рядом с дверью, только теперь глаза его открыты и остро смотрят прямо на Леруа с нечитаемым выражением, поэтому понятней его настроение тому не становится. 

– А дальше я не загадывал, – просто говорит Джей-Джей, пожимая плечами, и решительно втянув носом воздух, добавляет:  
– Но, в случае положительного ответа, был бы счастлив пригласить тебя на Чашечку Ростелекома*, – выдавливает он явно заготовленный каламбур вместе с кривой улыбкой.

– Смешно, пиздец, – реагирует Юра через длящуюся вечность двухсекундную паузу, и уголки его губ дёргаются вверх-вниз едва заметно. Но Джей-Джей замечает.

– Ты обещал не смеяться, – напоминает он.

– Ничего я тебе не… – Юра поводит плечом, оттолкнувшись, наконец, от облюбованной стены, привычным жестом встряхивает длинными волосами так, что они закрывают половину лица, и напускает небрежности в голос:   
– А чего не пригласил свою эту… как там её? – Он медленно перекатывается с пятки на носок, потом ещё раз. И ещё. Замирает. С мрачным хрустом сжимает кулак в кармане олимпийки. 

На миг Джей-Джею кажется, что его реально сейчас будут бить, и он, к своему удивлению, даже не очень против, только перед этим неплохо бы всё-таки понять, за что именно. Он сосредоточенно хмурит густые брови, подбирая мысленно варианты тех, чьи кандидатуры на свидание с королём Джей-Джеем считает вероятнее своей собственной Юрий Плисецкий.

Юрий Плисецкий, который стоит, ссутулив свою обычно по-балетному прямую спину, посреди его, Жан-Жака Леруа, московского гостиничного номера, после его, Жан-Жака Леруа, страстного (как ему самому представляется) признания в чувствах к нему, Юрию Плисецкому, который, вместо того, чтоб его, Жан-Жака Леруа, послать куда-нибудь очень далеко, сдобрив точный адрес интернациональной порцией мата, интересуется, как там её.  
Её?..

– Ох, Юрий… – Лицо Джей-Джея осеняет догадка, перерастающая в кристальное понимание:   
– Ты решил, что мы с Изз… – Он в три стремительных шага подлетает к Плисецкому, пытаясь сократить расстоянии между ними до минимального, но Юра пятится назад, вновь оказываясь в тесном контакте с дверной поверхностью и всем, что к ней прилагается. Он раздражённо морщится, пропуская момент, когда Джей-Джей берёт его руки чуть выше локтей в мягкий, но уверенный захват и слегка сжимает.

– Её зовут Изабелла, – говорит он, открыто глядя Юре в лицо. – Она моя лучшая подруга ещё со средней школы. И мы никогда… Я даже не думал… Честно! А в межсезонье летал с ней в Штаты, чтобы познакомиться с её женихом. 

– Ты же, вроде, сам собирался на ней жениться? – Юра подозрительно прищуривается, но попытки отвернуться или скинуть лапы Леруа не делает. 

Бить его сегодня не будут, осознаёт Джей-Джей запоздало. Скорее всего. Во всяком случае, не прямо сейчас.

– Я же пошутил! – восклицает он и умоляюще смотрит на Юру. – Ну, знаешь, золотая медаль с чьей-нибудь свадьбой на кону... Да, мне тоже это быстро перестало казаться забавным, почти сразу, но вы тогда буквально сбежали из того ресторана…

У Юры нет никаких оснований верить словам Джей-Джея, но почему-то после них свинцовая тяжесть в его груди мгновенно рассасывается, давая воздушному шарику облегчения наполниться до предела, взмыть вверх и лопнуть в звенящих мозгах с торжественным громким звуком. Юра чувствует себя неимоверно глупо, ему от этого стыдно, но одновременно и как-то очень… правильно.

– Шутки у тебя пиздец. – Щёки тут же обжигает этой стыдной, глупой и такой нужной правильностью момента. Юра снова пытается завеситься волосами, но Джей-Джей на пробу отпускает его правую руку, поднимает свою и вплетается пальцами в светлые пряди, убирая их назад.

– Повторяешься, принцесса. 

На это зелёные глаза опасно сужаются.

– Юрий, – тут же исправляется Джей-Джей и наклоняется ниже, почти касаясь собственной руки в Юриных волосах. – И всё это время ты меня из-за этого?.. – он не договаривает, потому что смущённое сопение говорит за Юру красноречивее всяких слов.

– Джеджей… – произносит Юра предупреждающе, но не сопротивляется, когда тот прочерчивает двумя пальцами линию по его затылку, за ухом, ведёт дальше вниз и в сторону и аккуратно поддевает острый подбородок, приподнимая. А Юру ведёт вдруг от этого простого движения, он старательно смаргивает, но фокус всё равно предательски расплывается, становясь до самого горизонта одним тёмно-синим полотном глаз Джей-Джея… Ок, любовные романы возвращают себе парочку баллов за правдоподобность. 

– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, – просит Джей-Джей, тщательно взвешивая и подбирая слова, – что бы ты ответил, если бы мы сначала поговорили, и я… признался, а не полез к тебе сразу… сосаться?

Юра узнаёт свою возвращённую фразу, тут же весь подбирается, оценивает вопрос и вместо ответа начинает исступлённо мотать головой, добиваясь того, что Джей-Джей в конце концов его отпускает и смирно встаёт напротив. На его лице опять выражение приговорённого, только теперь уже точно знающего, какой будет казнь. Ответ: немедленной.

– Нет, – отрубает Юра категорически, глядя в сторону куда-то поверх его плеча.

– Нет?.. – оторопело переспрашивает Джей-Джей. – Это значит…

– Нет, – повторяет Юра твёрдо. И будто в замедленной съёмке поднимает руку, заводит побледневшему Джей-Джею за голову, кладёт раскрытой ладонью на бритый затылок и уверенно тянет на себя.

– Нет, – шепчет он ещё раз, обдавая горячим дыханием. – Не надо нам с тобой разговаривать, не получается у нас…

Юра не может видеть, но чувствует, как губы Джей-Джея изгибаются в ответной улыбке и легко приоткрываются, пропуская его внутрь.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Юра шарит свободной рукой по стене, на ощупь находит выключатель и щёлкает по нему.

На этот раз уже специально.

______________________________  
* – Джей-Джей говорит не «Rostelecom Cup», а «Cup of Rostelecom», игра слов: в английском cup – это и кубок, и чашка.

***

– У тебя руки трясутся, – замечает Юра, когда Джей-Джей, сняв с него олимпийку, забирается под футболку и тянет вверх, прихватив за край.

Раздевать кого-то, лёжа с ним на кровати – занятие само по себе не из простых и набирает ещё несколько уровней сложности, если этот кто-то совсем не помогает процессу, зыркая из-под длинной чёлки своими невозможно зелёными глазищами и отпуская наблюдательные замечания... Но Джей-Джей старается изо всех сил. 

– Любовная лихорадка, – откликается он, всё-таки задирает ткань почти до Юриной шеи, мимолётно задев большим пальцем его сосок. – Это нормально, как думаешь?

– Откуда я знаю, что нормально, а что нет… – прерывисто вздохнув, ворчит Юра, краснея так, что заметно даже при тусклом прикроватном светильнике, и почему-то добавляет: – Я же не трахаюсь с хоккеистами...

– Если честно… – Джей-Джей от неожиданности даже перестаёт пытаться его раздеть, – …я тоже. С хоккеистами. И… Вообще.

– Вообще? – уточняет Юра с любопытством.

– Ну-у… – тянет Джей-Джей смущённо. Его выдаёт только голос – в приглушённом свете румянец, проступивший на смуглых щеках, почти незаметен. – Скажем так, я знаком с теорией. А ты? – Он бросает на Юру обеспокоенный взгляд.

– Ага. – Юра коротко кивает. – Я тоже. В курсе, в смысле. Про теорию.

Они смотрят друг на друга большими глазами.

Первым нервно смеяться начинает Джей-Джей, наваливается на Юру, утыкаясь лицом в разворошенную постель в районе его левого уха и неразборчиво что-то оттуда пыхтя. Юра несильно пихает его, чтобы выбраться из-под крепкого и неожиданно тяжёлого тела. Сделав это, он садится, подперев поясницей одну из двух объёмных подушек, и пододвигает к себе голые ступни – от кроссовок вместе с носками он оперативно избавляется в промежуток между тем, как оторваться от двери и губ Джей-Джея и оказаться с ним и под ним на кровати. Звучит пикантно, но на деле…

– Секс-юниоры, бля! – Юра тоже пару раз фыркает, пытаясь, как обычно, за грубостью скрыть замешательство. – Теоретики, нахуй.

Джей-Джей перестаёт трястись, приподнимает взлохмаченную макушку, с интересом на Юру смотрит и замечает:  
– Обычно, зная теорию, переходят к практике. – Он переворачивается на спину, закидывает одну руку за голову, попутно пригладив торчащие волосы, а второй как бы невзначай обнимает подушку и талию прислонившегося к ней Юры.

Юра косится на это и спрашивает вдруг:  
– А родители твои не нагрянут? Прямо во время… ну, практики?

– Папа дома, с младшими. Со мной сюда приехала только маман, а она… – Джей-Джей, глядя в серый потолок, задумывается, стóит ли сейчас рассказать Юре, что маман давно его опередила по части знаний о сердечных терзаниях старшего сына. Решает, что момент не самый подходящий, и договаривает: – …она обычно с уважением относится к чужому личному пространству. 

– Жаль, эта черта не передаётся по наследству, – язвит Юра, больше по привычке, и теснее вжимается в нагретую ткань наволочки. 

– Ага, – соглашается Джей-Джей легкомысленно и возвращает вопрос: – А твои? Тренер, хореограф? Родные?..

Юра мрачнеет.

– Они не в курсе пока, что я здесь, – говорит он и тут же расшифровывает: – В смысле, Фельцман с Барановской не знают, что я здесь, в гостинице. Обычно в Москве я живу у дедушки, но он… сейчас в больнице, – выходит почти ровно, но рука Джей-Джея, невесомо гладившая до этого Юрин бок под сползшей на место футболкой, замирает, а после вовсе исчезает, оставляя неприятный холодок пустоты.

– Мне так жаль, я не знал, извини! – частит Джей-Джей, резко поднимаясь и садясь рядом. – Что-то серьёзное? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? Юрий?

Юра не отвечает, подтягивает ближе колени и обнимает их, принимая защищённую позу, потом неопределённо качает рукой в воздухе, отмахиваясь:  
– Нормально всё. 

Джей-Джей всматривается в поникший Юрин профиль до тех пор, пока его обладатель не поворачивает голову:  
– Что? 

Вместо ответа Джей-Джей перехватывает многострадальную подушку, откладывает куда-то себе за спину – благо, габариты постели позволяют – и придвигается ближе к оставшемуся без опоры Юре, чтобы молчаливо предложить в этом качестве собственное плечо. Юра без промедления к нему приваливается и еле слышно вздыхает.

– Может, я несилён в практической стороне вопроса, – начинает Джей-Джей осторожно, – но уверен, что заниматься любовью… – Юра ощутимо напрягается, но остаётся на месте, – …нужно точно не для того, чтобы забыть о проблемах. Особенно, когда… в первый раз. – Джей-Джей шумно выдыхает. 

– Твою же мать… – Юра всё-таки отстраняется, медленно поворачиваясь корпусом так, чтобы видеть его лицо, на котором, словно огни светофора, одна за другой сменяются эмоции: тревога, решимость, растерянность. Параллельно за всем этим прослеживается явно бурная внутренняя работа мысли.

Юра одаривает Леруа долгим и очень сложным взглядом и вкрадчиво интересуется:  
– То есть, по-твоему, я здесь, потому что расстроен и хочу просто… отвлечься?

Работа мысли усиливается минимум втрое. Джей-Джей морщит лоб и открывает рот, вероятно, чтобы озвучить её результат, но Юра не даёт такой возможности, плюхается на спину, мягко спружинив на упругом матрасе, и громко сообщает потолку:  
– Охуительная дедукция, Шерлок!

– Но, – пробует Джей-Джей, – я подумал…

– Не начинай даже в следующий раз, думать – явно не твоё.

Джей-Джей послушно замолкает и в наступившей тишине наблюдает за тем, как Юра, закинув ногу на ногу, безотчётно качает в воздухе босой стопой, в двух местах залепленной крест-накрест пластырями.

Наперекор Юриным советам, Джей-Джей думает, что тому ведь ничего не стоит встать, обуться, сделать несколько шагов до двери, в электронном замке которой очень кстати торчит ключ-карта, донельзя упрощая задачу, и оказаться за ней с той стороны.

Ещё Джей-Джей про себя замечает, что умение делать потрясающе неверные выводы, не видя всей картинки целиком, первым в этом комнате продемонстрировал вовсе не он сам. Но вслух решает поделиться другим открытием:  
– Значит, никто не знает, что ты сейчас здесь, кроме меня? – Джей-Джей полувопросительно смотрит на Юру с разгорающимся азартным блеском в глазах пониманием. 

– И это не жест отчаяния из-за здоровья твоего дедушки… – раскручивает он мысль дальше, а придвигается ближе.

Юра отворачивает голову, избегая с ним встречи взглядом.

– Из этого следует, что ты здесь, потому что хочешь… – Джей-Джей делает эффектную паузу. Юра гулко сглатывает. – …Просто быть здесь. Со мной… – едва слышно заканчивает он.

– Бля, Джеджей… – только и успевает выдохнуть Юра перед тем, как оказаться втянутым в глубокий поцелуй. Хотя бы с этим видом взаимодействия у них никакого недопонимания – приятное единодушие, полное влажных звуков касаний губ и языков.

– И всё же. – Джей-Джей, нехотя оторвавшись от Юры, нависает над ним, опираясь на руки по обеим сторонам от его плеч. – Ты тоже, Юрий?.. В смысле, я тебе?..

– Ой, заткнись! – Юра пихает его открытой ладонью в грудь, сталкивая с себя. Джей-Джей разочарованно откатывается в сторону и там опять укладывается на спину. Какое-то время они остаются в неподвижном молчании. 

– Юрий, – нарушает его Джей-Джей. Сминая покрывало, он притирается к Юре вплотную и произносит, глядя вверх:  
– Я всего лишь хочу понять тебя и твои... чувства. – Откровенничать с потолком проще, даже если тот, чей ответ так боишься узнать, рядом и всё прекрасно слышит.

– Филинс-хуилинс, – бесцветно передразнивает Юра, и тут-то его взрывает: – А-а-а, заебало! 

Он, порывисто подскочив, садится на край кровати спиной к Джей-Джею, спускает ноги на пол, с надрывом спрашивает: – Тебе обязательно надо вслух всё проговорить, что ли?! Я не… – Юра осекается, когда Джей-Джей сзади накрывает своей большой, горячей ладонью его холодную – то ли от волнения, то ли от пребывания в русской гостинице в конце октября – руку. 

– Ну, хотелось бы, – говорит Джей-Джей негромко, но твёрдо. – Ты ни разу не сказал «да», а я не насильник, знаешь? 

На это Юра поворачивается – Джей-Джей сидит к нему вполоборота, пронзая прямым взглядом. Волна раздражения сходит на нет так же стремительно, как накатила до этого.

– Не, ты реально дурак. – Юру посещает чувство дежавю. – Как только мы начинаем разговаривать, всё идёт по пизде, выяснили раньше, вроде бы, – напоминает он уже спокойно, заворачивает обратно на кровать длинные ноги и бесцеремонно упирается Джей-Джею чуть выше колена ледяными – локация, время года и внутреннее состояние остаются неизменными – ступнями.

– Но если мы не разговариваем, то начинаем придумывать друг про друга всякую поебень, – откликается Джей-Джей, наклоняясь вперёд, и трогает Юру за голую щиколотку, даря желанное тепло.

Юра, до этого не слышавший от него ничего грубее чертыханья, округляет глаза и, оценив, одобрительно хмыкает.

– Вот незадача, – наигранно сокрушается он и спрашивает с хитрым прищуром: – Что же нам тогда делать? 

– Приступим к практике, если ты не против? – предлагает Джей-Джей, подыгрывая Юриному тону, хлопает по одеялу рядом с собой и добавляет: – Молча.

Совсем молча не получается: они валятся поперёк кровати, жадно сталкиваясь ртами и то и дело носами, пихаясь и ойкая, когда случайно попадают не туда локтем или коленом в попытке освободиться и освободить другого от одежды. Выходит не очень. В какой-то момент Юра, всё ещё в футболке и джинсах, оказывается оседлавшим торс тоже всё ещё не слишком раздетого Джей-Джея.

– Полегче, котёнок, это же не соревнование… – срывающимся от учащённого дыхания голосом просит Джей-Джей, когда Юра склоняется над ним с диким выражением лица, сдавливая с боков напряжёнными икрами и интенсивно ёрзая задницей по бёдрам.

– Будь это соревнование, Леруа, я бы тебя уже сделал! – Юра самодовольно усмехается. Осознание собственной власти над чужим телом пьянит и вдаривает по мозгам не хуже халявного шампанского на банкетах. Юра комкает в кулаке одной руки майку Джей-Джея, пока другая хозяйничает под ней, изучая до неглубоких царапин обжигающе горячий рельеф мышц. Он настолько упивается этим новым чувством физического контроля над кем-то, что упускает момент, когда теряет его сам.

– Не уверен, – Джей-Джей вспоминает, как говорить и улыбаться, находит своей ту Юрину руку, в которой, кажется, уже трещит его несчастная майка, движением просит её отпустить и настойчиво тянет вниз за тонкое запястье. 

– Не уверен, что тебе бы засчитали честную победу за такой грубый саботаж, – договаривает он с трудом и кладёт Юрину руку поверх недвусмысленной выпуклости на своих штанах. Юре для этого манёвра приходится чуть сдвинуться и откинуться назад, и Джей-Джей, воспользовавшись возникшей паузой, перехватывает инициативу – резко дёргает его вперёд, лишая равновесия и опрокидывая на себя.

Они опять возятся на развороченной постели, на этот раз не бесцельно: в четыре руки сдирают с Юры футболку. На контрасте с тёмным покрывалом в полумраке комнаты его белоснежная кожа выглядит нечеловечески совершенной и даже слегка светящейся, – Джей-Джей залипает, откровенно любуясь и забыв, что вообще-то может прикоснуться.

Юра напоминает ему, вновь переходя в наступление: припадает к шее спереди открытыми губами, коротко лижет дёрнувшийся кадык, чертит высунутым языком вниз и вбок, туда, где частит пульс под солёной и влажной от пота кожей, без предупреждения сильно присасывается к нежному местечку под ухом, будто вампир, пробует пустить в ход зубы, но передумывает, к облегчению Джей-Джея, ровно в тот момент, когда его ощущения из болезненно-заводящих грозят стать просто болезненными. Ресурса на беспокойство о непродуманности костюма без высокого горла просто не хватает – в голове Джей-Джея секундной вспышкой мелькает лишь поговорка о том, что обычно происходит между инициативой и инициатором. 

Он отмирает, с полустоном-полувсхлипом оглаживает ладонями острые крылья Юриных лопаток, ведёт ниже, задержавшись на талии и, наконец, решается: обхватывает крепкие ягодицы, сжимает и тискает, добившись от Юры громкого выдоха сквозь зубы, цепляется за верх его узких джинсов. Впрочем, от джинсов там одно название: на деле – довольно тонкая ткань под джинсу, обтягивающая и выгодно подчёркивающая особенно выдающиеся части спортивной фигуры Плисецкого. А сейчас – ещё и его благосклонность к происходящему.

Джей-Джей перемещает одну руку вперёд, кладёт сверху чётко обозначившихся контуров, на пробу чуть сжимает вспотевшей от напряжения кистью. Юра запрокидывает голову, хватая воздух рваными вдохами, и выгибается настолько, что кончиками распущенных волос достаёт до второй руки Джей-Джея, всё ещё активно мнущей его сзади.

Не в силах остаться в этой позе, они перекатываются и замирают так, что наверху теперь Джей-Джей. Он накрывает Юру целиком, жадно впитывая ощущение стройного полуобнажённого тела под собой, мелко подрагивающего от яркого удовольствия, и его самого вдруг накрывает внезапная робость. 

– А м-м-мы… – Попытка что-нибудь сказать превращается в стон, потому что от малейшего движения переплетённых ног их бёдра тесно соприкасаются и трутся друг о друга невыносимо медленно и сладко. 

– А мы не… торопимся? – У Джей-Джея неимоверным усилием воли получается оторваться от Юры и задать вопрос. 

Юра, больше не удерживаемый весом его тела, что-то протестующе мычит, по инерции тянется следом, поворачиваясь на бок, и поднимает на Джей-Джея взгляд пока ещё в блаженном расфокусе. 

– М-может быть, сначала в душ сходим… по очереди? – предлагает Джей-Джей неуверенно, приподнимается и подпирает голову рукой, якобы для удобства, а на самом деле, глубже закапываясь в короткие волосы подрагивающей пятернёй. 

– Зачем это? – хрипло интересуется Юра, принимая зеркальное положение полулежа напротив. Его лицо постепенно приобретает осмысленное выражение, и на нём, как на моментальной фотографии, проявляется сначала недоумение, а затем беспомощная злость. 

Джей-Джей припоминает, что вот это у них не впервой: точно так же Юра смотрел на него на этапах первого в жизни взрослого Гран При, стоя рядом лишь на второй ступени пьедестала.

– Ты чё, сука, сливаешься?! – вырывает Джей-Джея из воспоминаний Юрин голос из настоящего, который мог бы звучать до пугающего грозно, если бы не высокие истеричные нотки. – Душ, бля!.. – Юра, сведя светлые брови к переносице, с чувством хлопает себя по ноге. 

– Так и скажи, что зассал или не хочешь! – бросает он, сердито раздувая крылья носа, вздрагивает, зябко поводит голым плечом и требует: – Ну?!

Обида пополам с не прошедшим возбуждением на красивой Юриной мордашке смотрится великолепно. Джей-Джей оценивает. Его сомнения сносит мощным приливом искрящего желания. 

– Если я чего-то не делал раньше, это не значит, что я этого не хочу, – произносит он твёрдо и низко и возвращает Юре потемневший, пробирающий до мурашек взгляд:   
– А ты? 

Юра оценивает тоже. Одним тягучим движением сокращает расстояние между ними до считанных сантиметров, свободной рукой сгребая податливого Джей-Джея за грудки, приближается почти вплотную и решительно выкрикивает ему в лицо:  
– Да! Да, блядь! Да!!! Доволен теперь?! Или тебе письменное согласие с печатью и подписью?!

– Нет, – настаёт очередь Джей-Джея сказать это слово. Но Юра не успевает толком перепугаться, потому что Леруа добавляет:   
– Устного вполне достаточно. – И широко и шало улыбается, руша весь накал сцены, задорно чмокает Юру в нос, и быстро оказывается на ногах. Стоя возле кровати, он лихо стягивает изрядно помятую майку, будто на съёмках рекламного ролика. 

Притихшие было голоса в воспалённом Юрином сознании издают впечатлённое «Ооооо!» хором с обеих сторон. 

– Ты чего? – выдавливает Юра. 

– Этим как бы принято заниматься без одежды, – поясняет Джей-Джей и берётся за резинку на поясе своих штанов. 

– Не всегда, – отзывается Юра неожиданно смело.

– Я чего-то не знаю? – Джей-Джей выгибает бровь, оставаясь в одних трусах.

– Ты вообще тупой, хорошо, что спросил.

– Спрошу ещё: секс, конечно, не повод для знакомства, но…

– В смысле? – уточняет Юра, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от зрелища методично оголяющегося Джей-Джея.

– В смысле, скажи, как тебя звать?

– Леруа, ты последние мозги на катке отшиб?!

– Юрьетз? Мила тебя так называет. 

Бабичева, даже без её хоккеистов, последняя, о ком Юра хочет думать, особенно сейчас, когда Джей-Джей раздевается полностью.

– Забудь вообще и сразу, – отмахивается он, потупив глаза. – Юра я. Ю-ра. Вообще-то Юрий Николаевич, но ты точняк это не выговоришь. Так что просто Юра.

– Хорошо, Ю-ра, – Джей-Джей будто пробует его имя на вкус. Ему нравится. – Спасибо, Юра… – Ставит колено на кровать, чуть смущаясь наготы, но не прячась. – Разденешься тоже? Пожалуйста, Юра. – И смотрит так, что у Юры весь кипяток от лица отливает и с удвоенной силой устремляется в низ живота.

«Ебать тебя будем, Юрьниколаич», – Юра-с-левого-плеча гаденько хихикает и, прихватив собрата в белом, окончательно исчезает вместе с остальными Юриными размышлениями.

Хорошо, что думать особо и не требуется, чтобы, накрывшись одеялом, скинуть с себя остатки одежды с солдатской скоростью. Ну, не глазами едиными… Некстати вдруг вспоминается, что до дня рождения Отабека меньше недели, и надо подарок, а с учётом графика… Юра одёргивает себя, устыдившись, и мысленно просит прощения и друга, и у Джей-Джея.

– Эй, Юра, – умилённо зовёт ничего не подозревающий Джей-Джей. – Ты что, Юра, стесняешься меня, да, Юра?

– Джеджей, перестань, – выходит как-то жалобно. Юра пресекает малодушный порыв залезть под одеяло с головой.

– Мы же видели друг друга голыми в раздевалке, – напоминает Джей-Джей и ставит на кровать второе колено. – И плачущими на льду.

– Это ещё и тысячи зрителей видели, – отвечает Юра на последнее замечание. – А в раздевалке только ты по сторонам и пялишься, изврат.

– Не по сторонам, – поправляет Джей-Джей, продолжая надвигаться. – Только на тебя, принцесса. – И добавляет: – Прохладно здесь…

Край одеяла приглашающе приподнимается.

– Давай уже сюда, король пикапа, – зовёт Юра с самым независимым видом.   
От которого, впрочем, не остаётся и следа, как только Джей-Джей оказывается рядом и тесно прижимается сразу всеми конечностями, шарит большими ладонями, словно слепой, посылая по телу жаркие импульсы. Пальцы одной его руки запутываются в Юриных волосах, массируя затылок, в то время как вторая, погладив ходящую ходуном грудь и впалый живот, прослеживает дорожку жёстких волосков от пупка сгущающихся к паху, находит горячее и твёрдое, обхватив, проводит по всей длине туда и обратно, сначала неловко, потом, приноровившись, ещё и ещё, наращивая темп.

Юра ахает в голос, подкидывая бёдра в такт: всё непривычно и совсем не так, как он обычно делает сам, но оттого, что в этот раз рука, доставляющая удовольствие, принадлежит другому, оно становится во сто крат крышесносней, по остроте превосходя всё, что он мог бы позволить или представить себе до этого. 

Бесполезный теперь ком из одеяла с покрывалом в беспорядке валится на пол, больше не мешая и не скрывая ничего.

Джей-Джей замедляется и отпускает совсем, сдвигаясь ниже. Ласкает стройные ноги, сперва одним только взглядом, хмурясь на отметины ссадин и синяков, а после пробует каждую влажным поцелуем. Юра впивается пальцами в его загривок, без слов прося вернуться назад, Джей-Джей понимает по-своему и снова ложится сверху – кожа к коже, смуглое на бледном. Они катаются по постели, изучая друг друга, подстраиваясь, узнавая.   
Юра узнаёт, что запах чужого пота с едва уловимой парфюмированной отдушкой способен не только раздражать, но и заводить до умопомрачения, так, что хочется извиваться и тереться о его источник. Особенно, если этот источник льнёт в ответ и просит на грани слышимости голосом Джей-Джея:  
– Сделай… так ещё… – И Юра понятливо утыкается во впадинку над его правой ключицей, коротко прикусывает выпирающую косточку, чтобы тут же начать зализывать след, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

Джей-Джей узнаёт о россыпи мелких родинок на Юриных лопатках, когда тот снова оказывается к нему спиной, в резком развороте мазнув по лицу длинными волосами.

– Юра… Юра. Я покажу тебе, как достать до звёзд… – Джей-Джей чередует шёпот с лёгкими поцелуями.

– Вот только фразочек из твоих тупых песен не хватало, – вяло огрызается Плисецкий через плечо.

– О, так ты знаешь слова, – мимолётно радуется Джей-Джей. – А знаешь, что такое аффирмация? – он останавливает ласку и, кажется, серьёзно собирается слушать Юрин ответ.

– Если это какой-нибудь странный способ секса, то… – Юра угрожающе понижает голос и многозначительно замолкает.

– Нет, это из психологии.

– Ты, блядь, хочешь об этом сейчас поговорить?! – Юра взвивается, аж подлетая над кроватью и снова разворачиваясь к Джей-Джею лицом. 

– Объяснить кое-что, ага, – отвечает Джей-Джей невозмутимо. – В общем, так называют ёмкую фразу, повторяя которую, начинаешь в неё верить и ей соответствовать. 

– Капец он википедик, а… – говорит Юра по-русски в воздух, и уточняет уже так, чтоб Джей-Джей понял: – Типа как самовнушение?

– Типа того, да, – кивает Джей-Джей. – Так вот… Я сделаю тебе приятно, – обещает он, нависая над Юрой с самым честным видом. – Будет хорошо.

И если за этим последует какая-нибудь пошлость о том, что никто до этого не жаловался, Юра обещает взять себя в руки и врезать Леруа по яйцам, презрев всю мужскую солидарность. Хотя, скорее, наоборот. Сначала ему по яйцам, а потом себя в руки. В своём пятьсот шестом номере, в душе, прокручивая этот вечер повтором на обратной стороне век.

Но Леруа добавляет: «Очень постараюсь, чтобы было», и это хриплое «tr’y» с французским прононсом, вдруг отозвавшееся у Юры в груди щемящей нежностью, окончательно убеждает, что для Джей-Джея всё происходящее значит не меньше, чем для него самого.

– А ты этот… как его… Партенофил*! – вспоминает Юра, переждав прилив сентиментальности. Он, может быть, пока и не лучший студент на потоке, но в умные слова умеет тоже.

Джей-Джей, всё это время смотрящий на него сверху вниз, мягко улыбается:   
– Взаимно. На текущий момент.

– Умник, блин. – Юра пихает его кулаком в плечо, и Джей-Джей, расслабив руки, ложится рядом с ним на спину.

– Мне кажется, или ты меня только что впервые похвалил? – спрашивает он.

– Тебе кажется.

– А тебе не кажется, что мы кое о чём забыли?

На вопросительный Юрин взгляд Джей-Джей лаконично отвечает:  
– Презервативы.

Юра не сразу справляется с выражением лица.

– Забей. Нас же проверяют вдоль и поперёк. Я точно здоров.

– Я тоже ничем не болен. – Джей-Джей поворачивается к Юре с обезоруживающей улыбкой: – Ну, если только тобой.

Плисецкий фыркает, а Джей-Джей серьёзнеет:  
– Но всё-таки… Сейчас, подожди.

Он съезжает на край кровати, свешивается по пояс и выуживает из-под неё спортивную сумку. Покопавшись в боковом кармане, достаёт цветной квадратик и, немного помедлив, тюбик, внешне похожий на гель от ушибов или зубную пасту. 

– Ты, значит, всегда готов? – Юра подозрительно косится. 

– Не всегда. – Джей-Джей, вернувшись обратно, качает головой и аккуратно кладёт добытое на кровать возле себя. – Просто в этот раз очень надеялся.

– Ладно, с этим определились. – Юра, садясь по-турецки, сцапывает смазку, деловито переворачивает её стороной с мелкими буковками инструкции и состава – всё, разумеется, на английском.

– Теперь надо бы решить, кто из нас будет… ну… этим пользоваться, – витиевато предлагает Джей-Джей.

Юра соображает, о чём он, и хмыкает с нервным весельем:  
– А у кого больше, тот и будет. 

– Что больше? – непонятливо переспрашивает Джей-Джей.

– Медалей золотых, блин! Джеджей!

Оба, не сговариваясь, опускают глаза вниз.

– Я, конечно!  
– В таком случае, я. 

Говорят они одновременно.

– Та-а-а-ак, – тянет Юра после повисшей паузы. – Мы сегодня вообще потрахаемся? – вопрошает он у уже привычного ко всему за этот вечер потолка.

– В пятницу короткая программа, – осторожно напоминает Джей-Джей, отчего-то густо покраснев только сейчас.

– Прям как твой, – не удерживается Юра, но с мысли его этим не сбивает:  
– В первый раз это может быть… дискомфортно, – говорит Джей-Джей, старательно разглаживая складки на простыне. – После тоже. До нескольких дней. Так что, логичнее, что сверху будет тот, у кого, наоборот… не такой большой. А, раз ты говоришь, что мой…

Звучит, и правда, неожиданно здраво настолько, что Юра лишь хлопает ресницами. Он чувствует подвох в рассудительной покладистости Джей-Джея, но пока не может нащупать, что конкретно и где упускает.

– Не подумай, что я таким образом пытаюсь победить! – резво спохватывается Джей-Джей, пряча смеющиеся глаза. – Если я сейчас тебя… А ты потом кататься нормально не сможешь…

– Ой, не льсти себе, а? – Юра гордо скрещивает руки на груди и в запале смело заявляет: – Я всё равно возьму этот этап, будь ты сверху хоть сто раз!

– Посмотрим, Юра, – Джей-Джей поистине дьявольски ухмыляется:   
– И для начала давай попробуем хотя бы один. – Он подхватывает и надрывает упаковку кондома, не дожидаясь возмущённых возражений. 

А их и не следует: Юра давится словами, понимая, как глупо в этой ситуации будет пойти на попятную: «Нет, это у меня хер меньше, так что давай, подставляй-ка, Леруа, свой накачанный зад!». 

Страх выглядеть по-дурацки побеждает в Юре даже перспективу оказаться не тем, кем привык считать себя. К тому же, в душе́ – на той её глубине, где можно бесстыдно фантазировать и быть с собой предельно честным, – он изначально отводит себе предложенную Джей-Джеем роль, хоть и готов отрицать это под самыми суровыми пытками.

Юра шумно сглатывает накопившуюся вдруг слюну, следя за тем, как Джей-Джей надевает презерватив, гипнотически медленно раскатывая тонкий латекс. Не в силах выносить это зрелище, он отрешённо отворачивается, ложась на живот, попутно сгребая к себе забытую в стороне подушку и утыкаясь в неё пылающим лицом. Хорошо, решает он, попробуем так, а выводы будем делать после… финала. Если дойдём. Когда.  
По крайней мере, с фигурным катанием в его жизни этот способ работает безотказно.

– Даже думать не смей, что я это из-за того, что… – глухо бубнит Юра, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Тлеющий внутри него огонёк любопытства разгорается томительным предвкушением.

– Ничего я не думаю, Юра. Ты же мне запретил, помнишь? – Джей-Джей обозначается сзади горячими губами, которые прикладываются к Юриной холке, влажно ведут вниз вдоль ложбинки позвоночника и, тронув копчик, исчезают, уступая место жадным рукам.

– Ты такой… – чуть ли не всхлипывает Джей-Джей упоённо.

– Я не девчонка, – сдавленно напоминает Юра, пресекая, вероятно, комплимент.

– Я заметил.  
Ладонь внизу его живота сжимается, вырывая из груди клокочущий звук.

– Перевернись, пожалуйста, – просит Джей-Джей, и Юра понимает, что возбуждать может даже неуместная вежливость.

Подушка оказывается у него под поясницей, а Джей-Джей – меж его разведённых ног, которыми Юра, согнув в коленях, тут же сильно обхватывает его за пояс, задевая пятками бока. Он напрягает мышцы, побуждая к действию, но Джей-Джей медлит, оглаживая его тело полным неприкрытого восхищения взглядом.

– Когда ты меня в задницу посылал, я и представить не мог, что получится так буквально.

– Какой же ты долбоёб, господи… – Юра мелко трясётся плечами.

А потом ему становится не до смеха: Джей-Джей проникает внутрь, сначала одним, а потом двумя скользкими пальцами – своими блядски длинными пальцами музыканта – как можно бережней и аккуратней. Юра глотает воздух жадными урывками, интуитивно стараясь расслабиться, но ему всё равно непривычно и жгуче стыдно, потому что нестерпимо давит до странного в правильных точках… 

Дальнейшее запоминается ему фрагментарно. Реальность перестаёт быть цельной и мелькает цветными вспышками кадров: высокий лоб, пересечённый морщинами от напряжения, в бисерной россыпи пота, мокрый след с отметинами от зубов на крепкой смуглой шее, изломанные стонами полные губы, – Юра предполагает, не слыша звука, он вдруг отключается, чтобы так же внезапно вернуться с оглушающим шёпотом встревоженного Джей-Джея в самое ухо:  
– Больно?

– Не больнее, чем с квада ёбнуться… – шипит Юра на пределе. Нереально продолжать говорить связно, когда внутри тебя всё плавится и пульсирует тесным жаром и хочется просто орать в голос не только от физической наполненности, но и от вынужденной уязвимости, которой, кажется, никто не собирается пользоваться, хоть и ломает твои острые колючки голыми руками. И не одними ими. Причем весьма умело, надо заметить. Похоже, талант у них обоих врождённый. Или кто-то пиздит насчет неопытности.   
Но это Юра решает прояснить как-нибудь позже. 

Точно не сейчас, когда их кидает по постели, пока всё длится невозможно долгие несколько минут хаотичного горизонтального танца, больше напоминающего поединок разгорячённых страстной схваткой соперников, пьющих вскрики с искусанных губ друг друга. Извечных противников, которым, к обоюдному удовольствию, в кои-то веки всё равно, кто приходит первым, выгнувшись дугой и коротко простонав, а кто вторым, с тихим вздохом содрогнувшись всем телом.

*

Какое-то время они лежат, остывая и не шевелясь.

Джей-Джей лениво откатывается в сторону и вдруг подрывается, будто ужаленный:  
– Я напишу об этом песню! Нет! Лучше! Поставлю новую программу! – Он лихорадочно блестит глазами в полутьме комнаты.

Юра рядом с ним прерывисто дышит, слепо глядя перед собой, и явно не разделяет такого кипучего энтузиазма. 

Джей-Джей трясёт головой, приходя в себя, сладко потягивается аж до хруста, потом, поозиравшись вокруг, поднимает с пола упавшее одеяло и накидывает на Юру с вопросом: – Ты как?

– Я возьму этот этап, – упрямо повторяет Плисецкий, разлепляя разом потяжелевшие веки. Секс, думает он отвлечённо, очень схож с их видом спорта: технически – тебя ебут в жопу. Но кроме техники ведь есть ещё оценка за компоненты и представление…

– Вот. Тоже аффирмация, – Джей-Джей забавно двигает широкими бровями.

– Иди ты… – Юра протягивает руку и вяло пихает его, задержав дольше нужного пальцы на мускулистом плече. Кивает на чернильные узоры:  
– Больно было?

– Не больнее, чем упасть с квада. – Джей-Джей наклоняется к нему и ворует быстрый поцелуй в уголок рта.

Юра собирается с духом и тоже садится, морщась. В целях борьбы с сонливостью решает завести разговор на не дающую покоя тему:   
– Слушай, Джеджей. А как ты понял, ну… что… 

– Что влюбился? – подсказывает Джей-Джей.

– Что гей. 

Джей-Джей искренне задумывается.

– Я фигурист-одиночник, – говорит он, наконец, таким тоном, будто это должно всё объяснить.

– Вообще-то я тоже, и?

Вместо ответа Джей-Джей смотрит на Юру очень выразительно.

И Юра запоздало изумляется: а правда. Какие-то они все… Нетрадиционные. Никифоров с Кацудоном, Джакометти со своим мутным мужиком, итальянец этот, с крашем то ли в сестру, то ли в чеха, уж лучше б второе, ей-богу! Пхичит вообще, мало того, что из Таиланда, так ещё и друг Кацуки – убойное комбо!   
И только Отабек одиноким воином стоит на страже Казахстана и гетеросексуальности мировой мужской фигурки, являясь, получается, тем самым исключением, подтверждающим правило. А, ну, и Гоша ещё, когда без сценических шмоток и макияжа, а это уже не считается. 

– …Юр’ий Лер’уа, – долетает до Юры, ушедшего в раздумья так глубоко, что голос Джей-Джея становится интершумом на фоне, обрывок фразы.

Джей-Джей тем временем воодушевлённо продолжает:  
– …тогда твои инициалы тоже будут «Джей-Эль». Можно сходить к моему мастеру, у него наверняка остался эскиз, круто, да?

Юра замирает, после расслабляется чуть-чуть и настороженно отвечает:  
– Не круто. Как магазин.

– О чём ты?

– Леруа Мерлен.

На недоумённый взгляд машет рукой:   
– А, забей, будешь у нас ещё – покажу.

– Буду. Сходим, – говорит Джей-Джей с лёгкой улыбкой: – Заметь, я, как честный человек, после всего, что между нами произошло, делаю тебе предложение.

– Мамке своей предложи… – закипает Юра, но в синих глазах плещется столько невысказанного пока вслух чувства, подозрительно напоминающего счастье и, скорее всего, планов на грядущую свадьбу, что он предусмотрительно решает не связываться с больными на голову и заканчивает фразу максимально конструктивно:   
– …каскад переставить во вторую половину программы.

– Вот оно! – Джей-Джей радостно щёлкает пальцами и лыбится ещё шире: – После твоих советов я точно выиграю Олимпиаду, Юра! Спасибо!

– Ты сперва на этапе этом не облажайся, олимпиец хренов.

Этап через несколько дней, обойдя их обоих, выиграет американец китайского происхождения из вчерашних юниоров, неожиданно, кажется, сам для себя.  
Юра отреагирует на это лаконичным русским «тоже пидор», и стоящий неподалёку Джей-Джей, догадавшись по его тону о переводе, согласно кивнёт. 

Сейчас же он заграбастывает нахмурившего брови Юру в охапку, привлекает к себе, зарываясь носом в светлую макушку, и проникновенно сообщает громким шёпотом:  
– Теперь, когда ты мой, мне остаётся мечтать только об олимпийском золоте. 

Юра ничего на это не отвечает. Он угрюмо выбирается из тяжёлых лапищ, качает головой и, угловатыми движениями подобрав с пола одежду, скрывается за дверью ванной. 

– Мой, – повторяет Джей-Джей ему вслед и улыбается глупо-глупо.

____________________  
*Партенофил – человек, испытывающий сексуальное влечение к девственниц(к)ам.

***

К первой Олимпиаде нельзя быть готовым до конца. Точно не психологически. Это Юра понимает, когда – вжух! – и вокруг Корея, Олимпийская деревня, разноцветные толпы спортсменов, сопровождающих и сочувствующих.

Юра хочет поделиться этим ценным наблюдением с Джей-Джеем, сравнить ощущения, но Игры, долгожданные, а начавшиеся парадоксально внезапно, захватывают и немилосердно разделяют всех по лагерям непримиримых противников и патриотов своих стран. Юру в том числе, несмотря на серо-тюремную форму олимпийских атлетов из России, лишенных гимна, флага и последних капель веры в честность и аполитичность спорта.

Они перебрасываются короткими информативными посланиями в мессенджере («заселился. а ты?»», «у меня вид на гору с подъёмниками и трамплинами, красиво [показать изображение 13 шт.]», «зато вид на зеркало у тебя так себе», «это чтобы ты не скучал, принцесса», «как будто мне есть когда. лёд супер кстати», «ага, как раз для суперДжейДжея!» «суперпридурок. хватит слать мне свои полуголые селфи!», «понял, принял, котёнок [показать изображение]», «блядь, Джей-Джей!!!!!!!!! …я очень надеюсь, что ты был один», [вы не можете больше отправлять сообщения контакту "MyLovelyJura"]), но встретиться лично, хотя бы взглянуть друг на друга живьём, не говоря уже о приватности обстановки, оказывается не проще, чем попасть на Олимпиаду и выиграть: их постоянно хотят то тренеры, то журналисты, то допинг-контролёры, то все разом и одновременно. И никто из людей в этом ежедневном адском цикле и представить не может, с какой жаждой хотят друг друга два потенциальных олимпийских чемпиона. 

А потом все неспортивные желания притупляются, уступая место здоровым и спортивным: воле к победе, соперническим амбициям и соревновательной злости.

Возможно, поэтому в первый раз, когда Юре всё-таки удаётся пересечься с Джей-Джеем, поговорить у них опять не выходит. Выходит попасть в русско-канадский конфликт. Начатый, к взаимному удивлению, не ими самими. 

В общей столовой – единственном месте, где хоть как-то можно повзаимодействовать друг с другом с минимальным риском быть заснятым репортёрами, – Мила схлёстывается с канадской одиночницей, имени которой, как и причины ссоры, Юра не знает. Он, по всей видимости, попадает уже на кульминацию стычки.

– Gypsy /Цыганка/, – выплёвывает россиянка презрительно, пытаясь испепелить соперницу взглядом.

Канадка на это сверкает чёрными, и правда похожими на цыганские, глазами и, кажется, вот-вот вцепится Миле в волосы своими длинными и острыми ногтями в красных блёстках.  
Маячащий за спиной соотечественницы Джей-Джей ловит Юрин встревоженный взгляд и беспомощно разводит руками. Юра отчаянно сигналит ему бессловесное «Сделай что-нибудь, блин!»

Джей-Джей понятливо берёт сокомандницу под локоть, придвинувшись близко-близко, наклоняется к её уху и начинает рассказывать туда что-то курлычущим шёпотом со сладчайшей из своего арсенала улыбкой на лице. На Юру он больше не смотрит. Зато девушка ещё как смотрит на русских, окатывая надменным превосходством, заходится неестественно высоким смехом Джей-Джею в ответ и позволяет ему увести себя с самым гордым видом.

Юра до белизны сжимает кулаки, провожая сложным взглядом канадскую парочку, чинно удаляющуюся из столовой под руку. 

Рядом раздаётся звук затвора. Юра отмирает, поворачивает голову и моргает в наведённый Милой глазок камеры.

– Ты чё творишь, Бабичева?!

– Для Википедии тебя, Юрец, снимаю. Фото к статье «Ревность».

Юра не находится с ответом, равномерно заливаясь краской до корней волос.

– Ну, хочешь, я ей стекла в коньки насыплю? – спрашивает Мила, убирая телефон и заметно повеселев.

Юра ещё с полминуты молчит, серьёзно взвешивая предложение.

– Вот ещё, возиться, – говорит он в итоге, скорчив брезгливую гримасу. И ухмыляется:   
– Мы и без этого их сделаем. 

*

В «разогревочной», как называет это недолюбливающий английский Фельцман, на редкость малолюдно, а те немногие, кто здесь, заняты, собственно, разогревом.  
Убедившись, что никто не смотрит и не снимает, Юра, уже одетый для короткой программы, прекрасный, яркий и манящий, как всё запретное, фиксирует наэлектролизованным взглядом разминающегося на коврике в другом углу комнаты Джей-Джея. Дождавшись от Леруа ответной реакции, Юра медленно, с кровожадной неотвратимостью, проводит по горлу ногтем большого пальца, задевая сияющий ворот костюма, и выговаривает одними губами раздельно и очень чётко: «Я. Тебя. Выебу».

Джей-Джей сглатывает, но вовсе не испуганно, неосознанно облизывается, приоткрыв рот, потому что в нём вдруг резко пересыхает. А потом опять утыкается лбом в прямые колени, пряча улыбку, полную предвкушения.

После этого эпизода каждый из них избегает встречи с другим, глазами и вообще. Но, по иронии, теперь они натыкаются друг на друга слишком часто: на катке, у пресс-воллов, на фото и видео в соцсетях, и даже на развешанных повсюду экранах, где крутят промо и повторы выступлений, ролики с ними идут подряд.

Перед самым началом разминки Джей-Джей ловит Юру за рукав олимпийки и с широкой улыбкой, будто желая удачи, произносит:  
– Посмотрим ещё, кто кого, принцесса.

*

По итогам у Джей-Джея бронза и командное золото. У Юры общее серебро и личное золото, вырванное в неимоверной борьбе. Он не сдерживает эмоций после индивидуального проката: из финальной позы оседает и совсем неграциозно падет на колени, упираясь ладонями в равнодушный лёд, продолжает сглатывать слёзы в КиК’е, сосредоточенно стискивает игрушечного маскота соревнований, стоя на пьедестале, так же крепко жмёт необходимые руки, выслушивает и произносит обязательные речи, а потом перекрывается ото всех, включая Леруа. Прежде всего.

А после, как ни в чём не бывало, катает показательный номер под старую добрую «You don’t own me»: разноцветные хвостики и провокационно-обтягивающий верх костюма с надписью «Папочкин монстрик» добрую неделю не сойдут потом с первых полос, и не только спортивной прессы. Впрочем, достойное место займут там и фото длинных ног в коротких чёрных шортиках и сетчатых колготках. Хотя, казалось бы, после Барселоны…

Под строчку «Я молода и мне нравится быть молодой» Юра выполняет чистейший четверной лутц, а в финале легко вытягивается из стремительного вращения в коронный бильман.  
Выходя с усыпанного цветами и игрушками льда под крики беснующихся трибун, он азартно выхватывает помятую купюру из рук Отабека. Волосы казаха выкрашены чем-то зелёным, а на убийственно серьёзном лице макияж в лучших традициях образов Гоши Поповича. Они ударяют кулаком о кулак, будто всё именно так и планировали и шалость удалась.

Джей-Джей, стоящий неподалёку и редко затыкающийся так надолго, молчаливо охреневает по-квебекски. Сам он, в супергеройском жёлтом трико с красной литерой «J» во всю грудь, как-то разом теряется на фоне этого суперзлодейского косплей-перфоманса. Харли Квин сильно изменилась за лето… 

Он пытается перехватить Плисецкого во всеобщей неразберихе за бортиком, но Фельцман оказывается быстрее.  
– …прикройся хотя бы, – доносится уже даже не сердитый, а просто усталый голос Якова, говорящего на английском, видимо, по инерции, потому что Джей-Джей понимает и как никогда согласен с Юриным тренером, поспешно накидывающим на того куртку. Он воровато оглядывается и неловко поправляет в резко ставших ещё более тесными облегающих штанах.

На финал Юра выходит уже в мешковатом сером комплекте с белыми полосами на рукавах и штанинах. Для общего фото садится на корточки впереди всех – чисто шпана из подворотни, если бы хулиганы в России, конечно, красились временами под героинь комиксов, – и тут уж для национальной идентификации никакие флаги становятся не нужны.

*

– Что это было? – всё-таки интересуется Джей-Джей этим же вечером.

Из Юриной трансляции в инсте он понимает, что тот, наконец, один, и, чувствуя себя кем-то средним между высококлассным шпионом и грёбаным сталкером, пробирается по Деревне, чудом никем не замеченный. Уже на месте, постучав в заветную дверь, запоздало думает, что с Юры станется открыть, будучи ещё в прямом эфире, но почему-то это совсем не пугает.

Юра открывает ему с пустыми руками, без видимого удивления и, привалившись к косяку плечом, подозрительно спрашивает:  
– Ты следил за мной, что ли?

– Конечно. От тебя невозможно оторвать глаз.

Юра скептически хмыкает и, шагнув вглубь, пропускает Джей-Джея внутрь.

– Зачем припёрся?

– Поздравить тебя лично.

Джей-Джей оглядывается вокруг, отмечая лёгкий беспорядок и колоссальных размеров гору мягких игрушек, сваленных у стены. Юра останавливается как раз около неё, рядом с небольшим закрытым жалюзи окном, и разворачивается.

– Валяй, поздравляй.

Джей-Джей, приняв это за разрешение, моментально сокращает дистанцию и запускает холодные с улицы руки под Юрину домашнюю футболку, водит и гладит там, как и грезил с самого первого дня нахождения с Юрой в одной стране.

Юра цыкает и зябко морщит нос, но всё равно крепко обнимает Джей-Джея за талию под расстёгнутой курткой, прижимается теснее и кладёт подбородок на его правое плечо. 

Они отлипают друг от друга далеко не сразу, обмениваясь неторопливыми поцелуями, трогая губами и руками, заново привыкая и запоминая эти ощущения, без слов топчась на месте в своеобразном медленном танце, под слышную только им двоим мелодию. 

– Меня не хочешь поздравить, принцесса? – игриво спрашивает Джей-Джей, роняя прямо на пол мешающуюся верхнюю одежду.

– Неа, – вполне серьёзно отвечает Юра, тут же насупившись, и выпаливает, очевидно, давно кипевшее внутри:  
– Пиздец, Джеджей, ну, на дорожке шагов посыпаться, как последний… А-а! – Юра с чувством машет рукой. – Ладно бы, с прыжка, но так…

– Увлёкся, – виновато улыбается Джей-Джей. – В следующий раз учту.

– В следующий раз тебе будет двадцать пять, – напоминает Юра.

– Всего.

– Уже.

– Хорошо, уже. И олимпийское золото – отличная точка для завершения карьеры. Потом пару лет в шоу, – планирует Джей-Джей вслух, – и на покой в двадцать семь.

– Как Курт Кобейн, – откликается Юра.

– Как Виктор Никифоров.

На упоминание этого имени Юра реагирует ожидаемо – с раздражённым ехидством:  
– Что, будешь пидораса отыгрывать не только на льду, но и по жизни?

– Сделаю предложение фигуристу, укравшему моё сердце. – Джей-Джей снова тянется Юру обнять, но тот уворачивается и заявляет:  
– Никогда не буду, как эти!..

– Нам нужно два олимпийских золота, как у моих родителей, – мечтает дальше Джей-Джей.

– Будет два. И оба мои. – Юра горделиво приосанивается. – Этого года и две тысячи двадцать второго.

– Хотя, если считать моё командное, – продолжает Джей-Джей, игнорируя Юрин выпад, – то у нас уже есть. Но я рад, что ты думаешь о нашем совместном будущем.

Юра отмалчивается, с независимым видом нарезая круги по комнате и бесцельно перекладывая вещи, и вот тут Джей-Джей, наблюдающий за ним с дивана, вдруг вспоминает:  
– Сегодня на гала… Что это было, Юра? 

– Показательный номер. – Юра прерывает бурную деятельность и пожимает плечами.

– Фанатам, чтобы вас с Бексом тут же объявили парочкой? – Джей-Джей складывает руки на груди. Юра повторяет за ним жест.

– А ты бы хотел, чтоб они объявили парочкой нас с тобой?

Джей-Джей делает очень задумчивое лицо. Юра глядит на него с подозрением и предупреждает:   
– Сразу прекрати думать в эту сторону, понял?

– Где-то я уже это слышал… – тянет Джей-Джей, улыбаясь. На самом деле, он думает, что Юрина попытка отвести подозрения от их отношений в целом даже милая, пусть и выбранный способ весьма… оригинален.

– Аффирмации, блин,– прыскает Юра, вспомнив. – Самый стрёмный секс в моей жизни. – Он плюхается на диван вплотную к Джей-Джею.

– Потом стало лучше, согласись? – мурлычет тот в светлые пряди у порозовевшего ушка и перетаскивает несопротивляющегося Юру практически себе на колени.

– Ну, дружеские традиции у нас с бро такие, на самом деле. Взрываем народу мозги на гала. – Юра устраивается удобнее, забрасывая ноги на диван и бёдра Джей-Джея. – А ещё мы на сотку с ним забились. И я выиграл, между прочим! – восклицает он с высвобождённой ликующей улыбкой, непонятно, посвящённой ли дружескому спору или высшей спортивной награде.

В любом случае, Джей-Джей тут же жадно сцеловывает её, но, оторвавшись, всё-таки ревниво бормочет:  
– Не наблюдал за тобой до этого симпатии к азиатам вообще и среднеазиатам в частности.

– Он мой лучший друг, – отрубает Юра. – И ничего не средне. Бека – азиат высшего класса!

*

C Джей-Джеем Юра не дружит. Джей-Джей с Юрой пытается.  
И как это назвать, они не знают. Не придумали еще такого слова ни на русском, ни на английском, ни, тем более, на канадском варианте французского.

Юра кривит губы на очередную подаренную Леруа футболку с тигром и прилетает в ней летом в Квебек. Отдохнуть. Сменить обстановку. Они не называют это свиданиями. Они вообще это никак не называют. И не встречаются – по мнению Юры, а по мнению Джей-Джея встречаются, но слишком редко.

На соревнованиях – скупые послания в мессенджер по мере возможности: место, время, знак вопроса. И либо молчание, либо смайлик с поднятым вверх средним пальцем в своеобразный знак согласия.

Житейская мудрость не выкладывать синхронно фото себя на фоне уж очень узнаваемых достопримечательностей вне сезона приходит к ним спустя несколько десятков взбудораженных постов в группах фанаток и пару заголовков жёлтых изданий их стран.

«Русская фея Короля!» – кричит один из таких.

Юра под дулом пистолета не признается, что злит его, пожалуй, только упоминание дурацких прозвищ. А Джей-Джей говорит, что так мог бы называться фильм об их истории любви.

Говорит Джей-Джей вообще много и громко, чаще о себе и так высокопарно, что Юра мысленно суёт два пальца в рот. Но незаметно даже для самого себя привыкает его слушать. Узнаёт много нового. Например, что кроме сестры Анн-Мари у Джей-Джея есть младший брат Луи-Мишель.

– У твоих предков что, пунктик на двойные имена? – ржёт Юра. – А, не отвечай. Но знай, что наша попса про твоего брательника целую песню исполнила, так и называется – «Л.М.Л.», прикинь? Ща найду, скину, послушаешь.

И Джей-Джей реально слушает творчество русско-украинского вокально-инструментального ансамбля «Гра», ищет перевод, смотрит клип и отвечает офигевающему Юре, что ему понравилось, спасибо, очень красиво. 

Джей-Джей оказывается из тех, кто проникается присланным по приколу музлом, а не отделывается стандартным «ок, как-нибудь заценю». И в разговоре, несмотря на всё самолюбие, дожидается паузы не только для того, чтоб скорее вставить свои «а вот я, а вот у меня…». Не ленится и не жалеет времени, чтобы узнать о Юре что-то новое.

– Получается, твоих отца и деда зовут одинаково? – спрашивает он во время очередного сеанса видеосвязи.

– С чего ты взял? – Юра на экране меняется в лице несколько раз.

– Ты Ни-ко-ла-е-витч, – старательно произносит Джей-Джей по слогам. – Это разве не значит, что имя твоего папы – Николай? И имя дедушки тоже Николай. Одинаково.

– Не одинаково, – отвечает Юру после долгой паузы, меряет Джей-Джея внимательным долгим взглядом и решительно продолжает: – Я без понятия, как его звали. Отца, я имею в виду. А, может, зовут, – неохотно перестраивает он английскую фразу. – Мать тоже не знала. А дедушка сказал, что это как-то, ну… Совсем. И разрешил вписать в моё свидетельство о рождении отчество от своего имени. Давай, скажи теперь, что это у меня отбитая семейка, – говорит он, смотря с вызовом в монитор.

– Я думаю, – немедленно реагирует Джей-Джей и почему-то выглядит при этом растроганным, – что мы подходим друг другу даже семейными причудами с именами, Юра. Спасибо, что поделился.

Юра опытным путём устанавливает, что Джей-Джей патологически неспособен устроить сцену или скандал. Но с этим Юра успешно справляется за двоих.

Иногда он орёт на Леруа исключительно русским матом и получает в ответ спокойные реплики на бесящем непостижимостью французском с подкашивающим коленки грассированным «р».

– Ты же знаешь, что я не понимаю, что ты говоришь? – Как правило, Джей-Джей первым переходит на английский, и Юра, засчитав себе ещё одну победу, снисходительно поясняет:  
– I said «Go fuck yourself» /Я сказал «Пошёл ты», дословно «Иди сам себя трахни»/.

Джей-Джей понятливо кивает, ничуть не смутившись:  
– Как скажешь. Только потом не жалуйся, что тебе не досталось, принцесса.

Юра привыкает даже к этому нелепому обращению. Человек вообще способен привыкнуть ко многому. Хотя «котёнок», особенно по-французски, всё ещё может вывести его из равновесия. Впрочем, рядом с Джей-Джеем об этом понятии забывается вовсе.

С остальным терпимо: Юра примиряется даже с чудовищной разницей во времени, заводя по десятку будильников и зевая на утренних тренировках после бессонных ночей с телефоном в обнимку, и привыкает не краснеть и не сбиваться с темпа на льду, вспоминая особенно волнующие и приятные их моменты. Привыкает, что Джей-Джей может подорваться чуть ли не в самый волнующий и приятный момент посреди их мы-не-называем-это-свиданием свидания и увлечённо черкать что-то в блокноте и телефонных заметках или начать тренкать на гитаре, если та под рукой. 

Хорошо ещё, что рояль с собой по миру так запросто не потаскаешь.

***

– Ёб твою мать, Плисецкий, – говорит Яков, присев рядом с распростёртым на льду подопечным.

– Могли бы раньше сказать, Яковшаич, – откликается Юра, подтягивая к себе за лезвие конька неестественно вывернутую ногу и болезненно морщась. – А то я всё гадал, кто ж мой батя…

– Пошути мне тут ещё, шутник нашёлся. Дело-то серьёзное, а ему всё смехуёчки…

– Ничего серьёзного, – говорит уверенно женщина в белом халате, – но ноге для восстановления нужен щадящий режим. Никаких тренировок и уж тем более прыжков пока, максимум – зарядка и пешие прогулки.

– Я еду в тур по стране весной, – говорит Джей-Джей в голосовом сообщении.

«Поздравляю. Я тоже не еду на ЧМ», – набирает Юра в ответ текстом. И следом: «Давай не будем об этом. И о фк вообще».

Конечно, соглашается Джей-Джей. Ты в порядке, Юра? Что случилось? Что-то серьёзное? Травма? Проблемы с Федерацией? Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Врач? Адвокат? Я могу помочь? Мне приехать? Сегодня у нас уже ничего не работает, но завтра я прямо с утра! Ты же в Сейнт-П? Или в Москве? Я запутался, прости! И соскучился. Очень. Очень-очень соскучился. Думаю о тебе постоянно. Так где ты, Юра? Что случилось? Господи, я теперь не усну. Хочу тебя увидеть. Хочу тебя. Юра. Давай, я всё-таки приеду, а? 

Сообщения беззвучно продолжают капать читающему их по превью на экране Юре на нервы. Джей-Джей, видимо, сообразив, переходит снова на голосовые, и Юра вынужденно переходит в приложение, чтобы послушать. 

Джей-Джей говорит, что уже смотрит варианты со срочной визой, что скучает, хочет и волнуется по второму кругу, что видит отметку «просмотрено» вообще-то, принцесса, не очень-то вежливо молчать, когда тут король Джей-Джей сходит с ума… Юра, я серьёзно. Я уже готов выходить пешком в Россию прямо сейчас.

И ещё говорит, что готов убежать за Юрой хоть на край света. 

Но почему-то именно Юра снова прётся к нему в Квебек почти семнадцать часов с двумя пересадками. 

Бонжур, ёпта.   
Канадское небо за тёмным стеклом иллюминатора плачет от смеха. 

Аэропорт, несмотря на поздний вечер, многолюден, но Джей-Джея Юра, расправившись с паспортным контролем и прочей постприлётной волокитой, замечает сразу. Он подпирает стену с цветастой рекламой, кидая взгляды поверх тёмных очков то на свой телефон, то на нескончаемый людской поток в зоне прибытия.

Юра запрещает себе ускорять шаг, подходит не спеша почти вплотную, небрежно складывает ручку чемодана и сглатывает на место подскочившее к горлу сердце, прежде чем взглянуть в уже успевшее счастливо разулыбаться лицо Джей-Джея, и, за секунду до того, как его бы заграбастали в объятия, успевает мрачно предупредить:  
– Только попробуй.

Джей-Джей послушно убирает телефон и руки в карманы джинсов и говорит:  
– Юра... 

И явно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но после паузы, вызванной глубоким вдохом, добавляет только:  
– Салют. Как дела?

– Сава, блин. В смысле, бьен, – отзывается Юра рассеяно, и тут же взрывается, уперев руки в бока:  
– Не, ни хрена, на самом деле. Это пиздец какой-то, а не перелёт, целый день на жопе сидеть, я ебал!.. – чуть ли не выкрикивает он.

Джей-Джей вежливо улыбается оглянувшейся на них пожилой паре. Юра переводит дух и уже спокойным голосом выносит вердикт:   
– И погода у вас говно.

Он показывает Джей-Джею экран своего мобильного. На фоне со свернувшейся клубочком Потей время всё ещё по Москве, завтрашнее, а погода уже местная: Квебек – плюс пятнадцать и солнышко.

– А синоптики – пидоры, – констатирует Юра по-русски и прячет телефон в карман худи.   
Джей-Джей что-то набирает в своём, читает и, продолжая улыбаться, откликается:  
– Just like us /Как и мы/.

Юра на это только кривится и требует срочно себя накормить с дальней дороги. Же не манж па сис жур, все дела.

– Надеюсь, ты не на безбелковой диете, принцесса, – Джей-Джей прожигает Юрино лицо долгим и очень нескромным взглядом, потом подхватывает его чемодан и направляется к выходу.

Сначала Юра непонимающе хмурит брови, а потом густо краснеет и шипит, нагнав Леруа в два стремительных шага:  
– Вот за такие шутки ты точно будешь в аду гореть!

– Согласен, если вместе с тобой. И хорошо бы не только за шутки. Закажем на дом или зайдем в Тимс? – не меняя тона, спрашивает Джей-Джей, вертя перед собой связку ключей на указательном пальце. 

*

На ярко освещённой парковке Юра издалека узнаёт здоровенную тачку, копию своего обладателя: такая же броская и нелепая среди семейных минивэнов и фирменных грузовичков. 

Разумеется, красная. Джип. Точнее, JJeep, с одной лишней «J» в лого на капоте. Ну, охуеть, конспирация. Уровень: король. Почётнее только «Никифоров на розовом лимузине посреди КАД в час-пик», но это совсем уж заоблачные высоты слабоумия и отваги. 

Юра не закатывает глаза только потому, что уже видел это чудо автотюнинга у Леруа в инстаграме. Джей-Джей пикает брелоком и распахивает перед ним дверцу с пассажирской стороны, шутливо кланяясь:  
– Джей-джип подан, принцесса.

А, нет, всё-таки закатывает. Вообще, будь закатывание глаз видом спорта, Юра за время тесного общения с Джей-Джеем стал бы уже многократным чемпионом мира. Он усмехается этой мысли, ещё раз оглядывает габариты авто и красноречиво опускает взгляд Джей-Джею ниже пояса:  
– Компенсируешь? 

Джей-Джей опирается на крышу машины, нависая так, что Юре приходится запрокинуть голову, и впервые с момента встречи касается его, ведя по щеке двумя пальцами вниз, бережно берёт за подбородок и выдыхает близко-близко от приоткрывшихся губ:  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет.

Вместо поцелуя он мягко, но настойчиво толкает растерявшегося Юру внутрь, захлопывая за ним дверь, и, как ни в чём не бывало, идёт к водительскому месту.

С поворотом ключа зажигания в машине оживает горячим хитом радио.  
«У-у-у, я бунтарь потехи ради…» – преобразует Юра мысленно припев и радуется мимоходом своей прокачке синхронного перевода, отправляет к чёрту мимолётную ассоциацию с собой, пристёгивается и демонстративно закатывает глаза. Чтоб не забывали, кто тут лучший глазозакатчик планеты, пока Джей-Джей, периодически кидая мимо него взгляды в боковые зеркала, выруливает на развязку.

Юра поднимает руки ладонями вниз на уровень груди и делает пару небрежных движений, как будто крутит невидимые пластинки за невидимым диджейским пультом, но при этом всей душой презирает это занятие.

– Ты чего? – Джей-Джей косится на него, стараясь не отрываться от дороги.

– А, Рашн фольклор, – бросает Юра, улыбаясь одними глазами, тыкает в кнопку на панели и уже в тишине снисходительно объясняет с нарочитым акцентом:  
– Вэри бэд мьюзик /Очень плохая музыка/.

Джей-Джей кивает, как будто понял, и со слишком сосредоточенным на ведении машины видом машет рукой в сторону проигрывателя и Плисецкого одновременно, тоже пытаясь в русский акцент:  
– Ю ар-р велкам, Юр-ра /Прошу/.

Юру дважды приглашать не надо: он почти с головой уходит в изучение содержимого карманов своего рюкзака и выныривает с видом победителя и флешкой в руке. Потёртая железячка в форме тигриной головы тут же оказывается вставлена в слот магнитолы. Юра жмёт на «плей» и тихо радуется, что заиграли его нормальные "Литтлбиг", а не мировая классика от Барановской или, того хуже, Милкины корейцы, – он долго сопротивлялся, но признал в итоге, что биты у них ничё так, но нафига народу-то столько?! – или музыка парников-юниоров, тогда срочно понадобилось скинуть, а флешка оказалась только у него, всё удалить забывает… 

Ну, или какая-нибудь из пары песен Леруа, которые здесь тоже, конечно, случайно.   
Пары-тройки.  
Ладно, весь, слава богу, пока единственный студийный альбом Джей-Джея у Юры имеется. Ну, и сингл ещё, который в альбом не вошёл. Для полноты представлений о дерьмовости музыки Леруа, естественно. За этим же и та сопливая хрень с претензией на романтику и очень оригинальным названием «Серенада», которая никуда вообще не вошла, кроме грешной жизни и почты Плисецкого, потому что написана Жан-Жаком персонально ему, Юрочке, ко Дню рождения. Она же играет чаще всего в Юрином плеере. По чистой случайности. Сломался, наверное. Не плеер, скорее всего.

– Напомни, – просит Юрино отражение в стекле, – почему я к тебе приезжаю?

– Ну, я хорош собой, талантлив и известен, и ты места себе не находишь в разлуке со мной? – предполагает Джей-Джей.

– Мимо. Ещё попытка.

– Хм. Я терплю твой плей-лист в своей машине?

– Уже теплее.

Джей-Джей усмехается, включая поворотник.

За окном мелькают огни вечернего Квебек-сити. Юра, качая кедом в такт треку, прикидывает, что до моста через Лавруху минут десять-пятнадцать, а оттуда, если не заезжать ни в какие тимхортонсы, до дома Леруа всего два поворота… В общем, он очень надеется, что приедут они быстрее, чем святой рандом спалит перед Джей-Джеем его специфические вкусы. Музыкальные, в том числе.

***

И вот он здесь.

В третий раз Юрин покой нарушает ритмичное пыхтение где-то сбоку от кровати. Фырканье над неоднозначными звуками выходит у него само собой, но монотонное «фух-ха-мм» не прекращается и даже не притормаживает.

Поразившись такой наглости, Юра перетекает к краю и, свесившись, открывает одновременно глаза и рот, чтобы выдать обличительное «ага, дрочишь!», но так и застывает с нелепым выражением лица: Джей-Джей, вопреки ожиданиям, всего-навсего отжимается на полу над планшетом с открытой, судя по чёрным строчкам на экране, книгой. Из наушников в обоих оттопыренных ушах едва уловимо шуршит какой-то неопознаваемый мотив. Домашняя светло-серая – не красная, вау! – майка вдоль позвоночника темнеет мокрой пятнистой дорожкой. Джей-Джей, видимо, дочитав до конца очередной страницы, с усилием отрывает кисть, чтобы мазнуть по планшету пальцем, не прекращая упражнения на одной руке – натруженные мышцы бицепса с капельками пота поверх рисунка татуировки перекатываются, совсем как в рекламе мужского дезодоранта. 

Посмотрите на своего мужчину, а теперь на себя.

Юра, насмотревшись, отваливается обратно на середину кровати и какое-то время пялится в светло-серый потолок без рисунков и пятен. Потом кивает сам себе и метким красивым перекатом оказывается у Джей-Джея на спине, которая, ожидаемо вздрогнув, напрягается, но стойко выдерживает и ещё пару раз поднимает и опускает коварно распластавшегося по ней Юру. 

Когда руки у Джей-Джея всё-таки подламываются, Юра довольно устраивается верхом на поверженном теле, поёрзав для пущего эффекта на ягодицах Джей-Джея под аккомпанемент его тяжёлого дыхания. И светски интересуется:  
– Чё читаешь, Юлий Цезарь?

– Про эмоционально-фокусированную терапию, – в тон ему буднично отвечает Джей-Джей и перекладывает в одну руку предусмотрительно вынутые до этого эйрподсы, вызвав неслабое сотрясение конструкции из себя и сидящего сверху Юры. Тот немедленно прижимает его ноги к полу своими, фиксируя сильными голенями, и спрашивает с ехидным участием:  
– И как, помогает? 

Джей-Джей под ним молчит и как-то совсем размякает, а после одновременно прогибает спину, ставит не занятую наушниками руку в упор на локоть и, подцепив в развороте Юрину лодыжку хитрой подсечкой, вдруг оказывается свободен.

– Как видишь, очень, – невозмутимо отвечает он, возвышаясь в полный рост над лежащим теперь навзничь на полу Юрой, секунду любуется его сбитым с толку выражением лица и тут же мирно предлагает руку, чтобы подняться.

– Я тебя разбудил, да?

– Ага. Я сначала подумал, что ты дрочишь, – делится Юра, принимая помощь и вертикальное положение.

Джей-Джей, не выпуская Юриной ладони, неторопливо окидывает его с ног до головы взглядом, который нельзя назвать раздевающим только по причине того, что на Плисецком, кроме леопардовых боксеров, ничего нет.

– Возможно, – произносит Джей-Джей загадочно, – ты и пропустил кое-что интересное, спящая красавица. – Он, поднеся к лицу, манерно трогает губами костяшки Юриных пальцев, но, не удержавшись в образе, начинает хохотать, когда Юра с чувством выдёргивает руку и плюхается обратно на кровать, заползая в импровизированную пещеру из свёрнутого одеяла.

– У меня джетлаг! – объявляет он оттуда.

– По Москве как раз пора вставать. – Джей-Джей, отсмеявшись, берёт с тумбы Юрин до сих пор выключенный телефон, присаживается на край кровати и протягивает его в сторону одеяльного кокона, говоря ласково, словно выманивая дикое животное: – Тебя, наверное, уже потеряли, котёнок.

Из-под одеяла высовывается бледная рука, а потом и её продолжение в виде взъерошенного Юры целиком. Мобильное устройство в чехле тигриной расцветки возвращается к владельцу и к жизни, радостным треньканьем оповещая о новых сообщениях во всевозможных социальных сетях.

Джей-Джей с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдает за Юрой, морщащимся после каждого касания большого пальца к экрану и бормочущим под нос по-русски нечто, звучащее как «всехкхерамзабанюбля».

– У тебя тоже так? – Юра разворачивает к Джей-Джею смартфон с фотографией. Джей-Джей присвистывает, но не потому что впечатлён чьим-то эрегированным пенисом на снимке, нет, скорее, он впечатлён регулярностью, с которой дикпики валятся в Юрин директ.

– Ну-у-у… – Джей-Джей медлит с ответом, раздумывая, съязвить ли про свой размер, что явно посолидней, отводит лукавые глаза от полного надежд Плисецкого, тыкает пару раз в экран своего телефона и, повторив жест, показывает:  
– Почти. 

На фотографии в личке Джей-Джея внушительный бюст в не внушающем доверия полупрозрачном кружевном лифчике.

Юра смотрит, моргает, отворачивается и очень чётко посылает Джей-Джея по маршруту, про конечную точку которого тот минутой ранее так благородно решил всё же не шутить. А потом с любопытством косится на то, как Джей-Джей безразлично удаляет эту и ещё с десяток подобных ей фотографий.

Какое-то время они оба сидят, углубившись в виртуальные дебри. Поэтому листающий ленту Джей-Джей не сразу замечает повисшее в комнате нервное напряжение: Юра в той же позе гипнотизирует немигающим взглядом телефон и не ругается – а это уже серьёзно. 

Джей-Джей тут же оказывается рядом, мягко отбирает гаджет, кладёт вниз погасшим экраном и искренне просит:  
– Не читай. Что бы там ни было – не надо. Пожалуйста, Юра.

– Что-что, – откликается Юра с горькой иронией, наконец, сморгнув оцепенение. – Меня уже успели списать в профессионалы*, вот что.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – так же невесело усмехается Джей-Джей, переварив информацию. В ответ на вопросительно взлетевшие светлые брови поясняет:  
– О, ты бы видел, что и как пишут обо мне, когда я предпочитаю музыку спорту, как в этот раз, или, к примеру, не приношу Канаде очередное золото. – Он цитирует по памяти, специально гнусавя: – «Из великой династии ледовых чемпионов – в посредственные музыканты». Профессионал – не самое страшное слово, которым меня называли, как ты понимаешь. А знаешь, что?

Джей-Джей решительно встаёт с постели:  
– Собирайся, принцесса. 

– Куда? – оторопело спрашивает Юра, едва успевающий за скоростью импульсивной мысли Джей-Джея. Но больше он не хмурится и бросает короткий взгляд в телефон только для того, чтобы уточнить время:  
– Час ночи, если что.

– Вот именно! – Джей-Джей оживленно поднимает вверх указательный палец. – И я только что понял, что не хочу потратить эту ночь с тобой на сон.

– Это значит, что спать мы не будем? – уточняет Юра полуутвердительно, уже зная ответ и, кажется, смирившись.

– В точку. Мы профессионально идём гулять.

______________  
*в фигурном катании переход в профессионалы означает завершение соревновательной карьеры и "выход на пенсию", а в основных турнирах принимают участие спортсмены-любители.

*

– Рю Сен-Жан, – читает Юра на табличке здания и раздражённо поджимает губы. – Есть хоть что-нибудь без твоего имени, а?

– Угу, – глубокомысленно отвечает Джей-Джей и кивает на неприметную с двух шагов вывеску без единого Жана и претензий на святость. – Мы пришли.

– Круглосуточный спорт-бар? Серьёзно? – спрашивает Юра, напуская скепсиса в голос.

– Ну, мы же спортсмены. – Джей-Джей открывает перед Юрой звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь и читает в его взгляде обещание скорой и мучительной смерти, если при этом посмеет открыть ещё и рот в лучших традициях их первых стычек. Поэтому он молча пожимает плечами и, как можно шире улыбаясь, заходит первым. Юра, от неожиданности чуть не получивший массивной дверью по носу, тоже это никак не комментирует, только ещё сильнее поджимает губы, переступая порог вслед за Леруа, и озирается по сторонам.

Изнутри бар как бар: на стенах пластиковые панели под дерево и несколько больших мониторов, без звука транслирующих баскетбол, за столиками пара мелких компашек, компенсирующих немногочисленность громкими голосами, и пожилой бармен, в довершение стереотипного образа меланхолично протирающий пивной стакан за пустой стойкой. 

Пока Джей-Джей вешает на деревянный рожок у стены свою куртку поверх чужой одежды, Юра, стараясь сильно не вертеть головой, прикидывает, откуда идёт звук вездесущей современной попсы. Ответ обнаруживается в колонках под потолком. 

Джей-Джей внимательно прослеживает линию напряжённой шеи, скрытой по кадык за воротником худи, острый подбородок и скулы в обрамлении выбившихся из причёски светлых прядок и натыкается на внимательный прищур зелёных глаз с яркими отблесками огоньков от здешних ламп на радужке.

– Ну, ты пока осмотрись и располагайся, я там… сейчас, – быстро говорит Джей-Джей и отворачивается, не дожидаясь ответных возмущений, форменным образом сбегая за дверь туалета. Якобы по зову природы. 

Но зовёт его на самом деле нечто неопределяемое так просто и одним словом, что-то, что сладко ноет в области груди вот уже почти сутки как. Хотя, какие там сутки... С тех самых пор, как.

Джей-Джей с минуту полубезумно лыбится в зеркало. Подносит предательски подрагивающие руки к исправно сработавшему сенсору крана, зачёрпывает полные ладони и, так и не донеся до лица, выпускает воду сквозь пальцы. 

Его догоняет и накрывает осознание: это взаправду. В самом всамделишном деле. Не сон и не глюк. Вот они, здесь. Юра здесь. Приехал. Почти семнадцать часов с двумя пересадками. Опять. К нему, к Джей-Джею. А он, как последний дурак, стоит в барном толчке и на пару со своим отражением пытается подобрать слюни, которые вот уж сколько лет льёт по Юре Плисецкому. Плисецким. Он обнаруживает и выделяет их для себя за эти годы бесчисленное множество, и каждого – с восторгом первооткрывателя.

Сначала ребёнка. Потом противника. Фею. Победителя. Котёнка. Воина. Мальчишку. Язву. Балерину. Хулигана. Актрису. Тигра. Принцессу. Мужчину. Бойца. Любовника. Любимого. Любящего? Юра всегда непредсказуемо разный и при этом одинаково желанный.

Джей-Джей бегло проводит мокрой пятернёй по непослушной чёлке и торопится обратно в зал, к Юре. Любому из – хороши все без исключения.

Улыбаясь этой мысли, Джей-Джей бодро вышагивает за дверь и попадает прямиком в разгорающийся межнациональный конфликт.

– …biche /малышка/! – долетает до его слуха обрывок фразы.

– Мамка твоя бич! – доносится в ответ сердито. 

Джей-Джей находит глазами злого Юру (среди самых лучших Юр) и спешит на подмогу. Попутно он дорисовывает пропущенную сцену, как до стойки Плисецкий дойти в его отсутствие успевает, а вот расположиться и чувствовать себя как дома ему мешает незваный гость с однозначными намерениями, на которого Юра, всегда закипающий с полуоборота, уже начинает неотвратимо надвигаться, сверля не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Кому тут ещё нужнее помочь, вопрос, конечно, интересный...

Джей-Джей на ходу прикидывает, пришло ли время adresser une situation /разрулить ситуацию/ или можно ещё понаблюдать. Вовремя вспомнив, что вообще-то пацифист, да и драка в баре им ни к чему, он всё-таки сжаливается над горе-пикапером и вырастает рядом с Юрой, по-хозяйски закидывая руку ему на плечи и нагло улыбаясь:  
– С'est ma puce /Это моя крошка/.

– Мокро, между прочим, – параллельно жалуется Юра и не отстраняется при этом ни на миллиметр.

Незнакомец разочарованно оглядывает их и миролюбиво выставляет вперёд ладони, мол, понял, не тупой, ловить тут нечего, и уже разворачивается уйти, но всё-таки не удерживается и проникновенно сообщает Юре на прощание:  
– T’es belle en maudit /Ты чертовски красивый/! 

– Абсолютно согласен, – говорит Джей-Джей уже по-английски, провожая нехорошим взглядом спину несостоявшегося соперника, и отодвигает перед Юрой тяжёлый барный стул. 

– А что он сказал? – с интересом спрашивает Юра, устраиваясь удобнее. 

Джей-Джей не отвечает, садится на стул рядом, с обаятельной улыбкой машет в сторону бармена, бросая ничего не говорящее Юре название, и перед ними мгновенно оказывается один стакан чего-то подозрительно синего, со льдом и двумя трубочками. 

– Он сказал, что пошёл дрочить на тебя в туалет, – наконец произносит Джей-Джей и поворачивается к Юре за реакцией. Юра совершенно не удивлённо замечает:  
– Жалкая пародия на неповторимый оригинал. И комплименты у него отстойные.

Он придвигает стакан к себе, вытаскивает трубочки, окропляя столешницу цветными каплями, придирчиво нюхает содержимое и разочарованно отставляет, подтвердив свои худшие опасения об отсутствии в коктейле алкогольных компонентов.

– Вот! – Джей-Джей, проигнорировав шпильку про оригинальность побегов в туалет, играет густыми бровями. – Тебе повезло, что с тобой король офигительнейших комплиментов! 

– О, нет…

– О, да! – восклицает Джей-Джей и решает тут же подкрепить свои слова ещё большим количеством слов:  
– К примеру, твои глаза, Юра… 

Под прицелом этих самых глаз Леруа внезапно тушуется. 

– Твои глаза… глаза, как… – Он ищет, за что бы зацепиться в поэтическом сравнении и не находит ничего лучше мелькающего телеэкрана. – Твои глаза, как блики в играх NBA! 

– Чего, блин? – Плисецкий, уже приготовившийся ржать, оторопело моргает.

– Ну, они такие же яркие и… И красивые… И способны приковывать внимание…

– Ой, всё, остановись, не то я сейчас кончу. – Юра машет на Джей-Джея рукой и прячет улыбку в смачном зевке.

Тут с потолка раздаются первые аккорды до боли знакомой попсовой песенки, звучавшей почти на каждой разминке всех соревнований, а вне ледовых арен – буквально из каждого окна, авто, киоска, кафе и, собственно, бара.

– Есть одна идея. Чтобы леди перестала скучать. – Джей-Джей толкает Юру в плечо своим, пробегает пальцами по столу, попадая в музыкальный ритм и улыбаясь, спрашивает:   
– Можно твою руку?

– Джеджейпрекрати, – отвечает Юра скороговоркой в поднесённый к губам стакан. – Никто же не танцует.

– О, это ты не был здесь, когда Хабс вышли в одну восьмую финала Кубка Стэнли… 

Юра на это неопределённо хмыкает.

– Давай же, следуй за мной, – подпевает Леруа, двигая плечами в такт, и легко соскакивает с высокого стула. Обходит яростно вцепившегося в питьё Юру и выдыхает низкое «м-м-м-м» по ходу песни прямо ему на ухо, красный оттенок которого не скрывает даже здешний полумрак. Остальными же частями тела Юра старательно демонстрирует индифферентность к происходящему.

Мелодия нарастает, и Джей-Джей, без риска быть услышанным кем-то другим, спрашивает в полный голос, едва не задевая губами небрежный хвостик на светлой макушке:  
– Давно ли бесстрашный Юрий Плисецкий боится быть трендсеттером?

Низкая спинка барного стула позволяет Джей-Джею обхватить сзади и погладить почти не уступающую ей в ширине Юрину талию. 

– Я влюблён в твоё тело, – вторя вокалу в песне, Джей-Джей, так и не дождавшись реакции, делает несколько пружинистых шагов от стойки на свободное пространство между ней и столиками, пританцовывая, разворачивается, большой палец правой руки залихватски закладывает за ремень на джинсах и, убедившись, что Юра смотрит, делает телом волну в одну и другую стороны. Что-что, а двигаться Леруа умеет.

Юра ещё раз прикладывается к коктейлю, искоса наблюдая, как Джей-Джей, рисуясь, заводит за голову левую руку и, стоя на месте в такой расслабленной позе, покачивает под музыку бёдрами. Когда их глаза встречаются, он медленно освобождает из-под ремня правую кисть и манит Юру пальцем.

Плисецкий отставляет стакан прочь с такой силой, что тот по инерции, чуть не слетев со стойки, останавливается на самом краю. 

– Ну, всё… 

Юра плавно соскальзывает со стула, ловя настроение и подстраиваясь под мелодию, и становится напротив Джей-Джея. 

«Вызов принят», – хором говорят Юрины поза, приподнятые в предвкушающей усмешке уголки губ и разгорающийся игривый огонёк в прямом взгляде.

В ответ Джей-Джей улыбается особенно широко и, выждав до нужного такта, исполняет нехитрую, но зрелищную танцевальную связку, а после приподнимает бровь с азартным кивком: «Повторишь?»

Юра фыркает и без усилий, с небрежным изяществом, зеркалит движения Джей-Джея, без паузы надвигаясь на него локальным танцевальным ураганом. Толстовка задирается, оголяя плоский живот каждый раз, как Юра поднимает руки. В прорезях чёрных рваных джинсов мелькают голые колени, на которые Джей-Джей засматривается и пропускает момент, когда Плисецкий оказывается к нему почти вплотную, уверенно сжимает руку на его талии, а другую кладет на плечо, будто для вальса. Джей-Джей прекрасно знает, что Юра с его растяжкой способен с такой же лёгкостью закинуть туда же ногу. Он ухмыляется этой мысли, позволяя Юре вести, и тоже устраивает обе ладони у него на поясе. Не встретив сопротивления, уверенно ведёт ими вниз и беззастенчиво обхватывает аппетитную задницу, тесно прижимая к себе, но Юра, коварно оскалившись, тут же уходит в глубокий прогиб, поднимая согнутую в колене ногу и скользя ей по бедру Джей-Джея.

«Не наглей!»

Джей-Джей делает вид, что сейчас отпустит. 

«Не нарывайся!»

Юра делает на это страшные глаза, поспешно ставит ногу на пол и сбрасывает с себя горячие даже через грубую джинсу руки. Одним пластичным движением он оказывается от Джей-Джея на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы снова прогнуться в пояснице, выпрямиться, скрестить над головой кисти рук, сжать в кулаки и, резко опустив, ударить себя два раза по выпирающим тазовым косточкам, а после приглашающе развести в стороны открытые ладони, кривя губы в хитрой полуулыбке: «А что, нравится?»

Джей-Джей, ослепительно ему улыбаясь, описывает указательным пальцем в воздухе круг и чуть наклоняет голову: «Не представляешь, как. Повернись».

Перед его лицом немедленно происходит маленький взрыв светлых волос, которые мягко задевают шею и подбородок: Юра резким оборотом вокруг себя окончательно рушит на голове подобие причёски. Резинка на его запястье похожа на прозрачный провод старого телефонного аппарата. Джей-Джей поверх неё перехватывает Юрину руку и накрывает своей, направляя их обоих.

Они двигаются слаженно, откровенно притираясь друг к другу торсами, и раскачиваются так в такт финальным аккордам.

Когда песня окончательно смолкает, дальний столик взрывается свистом и аплодисментами, на что отпустивший Юру Джей-Джей отвешивает в ту сторону озорной поклон. Очнувшийся Юра тащит его на выход так стремительно, что Джей-Джей едва успевает опомниться и сдернуть с вешалки у двери свою куртку.

Пожилой бармен, улыбаясь в бороду, убирает со стойки одинокий стакан с остатками льда.

*

– После такого сигарету бы… – Джей-Джей мечтательно выдыхает облачко пара. На его раскрытую ладонь, высунутую из-под козырька над входом в бар, меланхолично опускаются крупные снежинки.

– Курильщик дофига, – откликается Юра, одетый по-прежнему только в худи, кеды и рваные джинсы, и зябко переступает с ноги на ногу. – У тебя даже зажигалки нет.

– Зачем мне, если моя детка – огонь? – Джей-Джей наклоняет голову к плечу, ловит Юрин возмущенный взгляд и подмигивает: – Юра, это было…

– Стрёмно это было, – отрезает Юра, пряча обе руки в глубокий карман на животе. – Ладно бы ещё в клубе, например...

– «Клуб – не лучшее место для поисков пары, – напевает Джей-Джей, – поэтому бар – вот куда я иду»... Эд Ширан знает толк. 

– Кто? – рассеяно отзывается Юра, примеряясь краем резиновой подошвы к корочке льда на замёрзшей луже.

– Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, принцесса. Это тот, под чью песню ты только что так самозабвенно зажигал.

– Я ебал ещё знать всех по именам. Под это танцоры латину катали в том сезоне, ну, те, помнишь, которые эти… Там ещё у партнёрши бретелька от платья оторвалась на Олимпиаде… 

– Мы же не говорим о фигурном катании, – напоминает Джей-Джей полувопросительно. Юра, тут же помрачнев, ничего ему не отвечает.

– Эй, будь мы парниками, у них бы не осталось ни единого шанса, – заходит Джей-Джей с другой стороны.

– Хрен знает, – отзывается Юра задумчиво, но хмуриться перестаёт. – Вот твизлы бы у нас точно были охеренные! Ты сдурел?! – без перехода вскидывается он, когда на плечи опускается спасительное тепло, а Джей-Джей снова остается в одной рубашке и очень серьёзно отвечает:  
– Давно. Ещё когда увидел тебя впервые.

– Придурок… – Юра давит непрошеную улыбку и закатывает глаза. Воображаемые судьи мирового глазозакатывания единогласно ставят ему четвёртый уровень со всеми возможными плюсами. 

Джей-Джей разводит руками:  
– Не могу же я оставить леди мёрзнуть.

– Я тебе покажу леди, – ворчит Юра беззлобно и запахивает плотнее куртку, выглядящую на его фигуре модным оверсайзом.

– Жду с нетерпением.

До дома терпения Джей-Джея действительно не хватает: он прямо на улице под откровенно дурацким предлогом («чтобы не стало холодней, Ю-рат-чка!») Плисецкого сначала обнимает, а потом вжимает в широкий ствол старого клёна. Случайный прохожий присвистывает. Юра умудряется одновременно прикусить Леруа за нижнюю губу и показать морозному воздуху за его спиной средний палец. Им чего-то весело желают на проклятущем французском и проходят мимо. Джей-Джей не дёргается, и Юра забивает: всё-таки они не в России. Хотя тут тоже снегопады по весне. 

А между ними – как в жарком Акапулько – все плюс тридцать три по Цельсию. И плевать, что вокруг метель, а градусы здесь считают по Фаренгейту.

***

– Я погуглил, кто такой Эд Ширан. 

Юра убирает телефон в карман отжатой насовсем ещё вчера Джей-Джеевой куртки. Джей-Джей, идущий рядом в похожей, но другого цвета, предпочитает считать это подарком и не комментировать вслух. Он еле сдерживается: курточка так хорошо сидит на новом владельце...

– В общем, – продолжает Юра уверенно, – если у такого, как он, получилось стать суперзвездой, у тебя вообще все шансы. 

Они бесцельно шатаются по городу, наслаждаясь весенним теплом, пока оно снова не надумало превратиться в зимнюю слякоть, болтают ни о чём и иногда целуются. Пока никто не видит. Потому что «сосаться на людях – это пиздец зашквар». Юре, конечно, виднее.

– И это он мне что-то ещё говорит про неудачные комплименты… – хмыкает в сторону Джей-Джей и натягивает пониже кепку с красным кленовым листом. Уровень конспирации с позавчера не меняется.

– И, кстати, чтоб ты знал, Юра, я уже суперзвезда, – говорит король маскировки в городских условиях, кивая на билборд впереди. Со щита на них смотрит Жан-Жак Леруа собственной отцветокорректированной персоной. Пронзительно-синие глаза горят решительным огнём, правая рука гордо сжимает в кулаке над головой пучок медалей, левая держится за лезвие перекинутых через шею за связанные шнурки коньков.

– Ю кен ду энифин /Ты можешь всё/! – торжественно декламирует Юра единственную английскую надпись на плакате. – Ну-ну…

Стальные пластинки щита проворачиваются с неприятным звуком, оставляя только огромное «CAN», к которому добавляется «ADA» и что-то уже мельче и наверняка тоже хвалебное по-французски.

Юра щурит один глаз, чтоб видеть из всего этого только «NADA». Тоже ничего так мотивация… Картинка на билборде вновь меняется: реклама какого-то летнего фестиваля с крупным фото его хедлайнера. 

– О, Weeknd, кру-у-уто, – тянет из чистой вредности Юра, в целом равнодушный к представителям канадской эстрады, за исключением, разве что, одного придурка, но, уже предвкушая реакцию этого придурка, не может удержаться. Джей-Джей, однажды пойманный на неприязни к более успешному на музыкальном поприще соотечественнику, оправдывает все ожидания, хмурясь.

– Тоже мне, fin de semaine /конец недели/…– бурчит он.

– Это ругательство? – оживляется Юра.

– Да, очень страшное, – кивает Джей-Джей. – Переводится как «не хвали при мне других парней». 

– Сам себе противоречишь. – Юра ухмыляется, переводя взгляд с Джей-Джея на снова появившегося на билборде Джей-Джея. – Я могу всё, что угодно.

– Например, остаться? – с плохо скрытой надеждой в голосе уточняет Джей-Джей и, не дожидаясь ответа, указывает на очередной поворот.

Вообще-то, изначальной целью прогулки они выбирают добраться до пристани, откуда из Леви каждые полчаса ходит паром до Квебек-сити, но Джей-Джей поворачивает раз, другой, третий, ненавязчиво уводя недоверчивого Юру с маршрута в его мобильном навигаторе.

– Может быть, я просто хочу побыть вдвоём подольше? – искренне отвечает он на резонное замечание Плисецкого. 

«NADA», – вспоминает Юра, но его обычная реакция на «эти сопли» притормаживает. Надо бы осадить, конечно. Как и улетать через двое суток. Семьдесят два часа. Так звучит внушительнее, но всё равно – панически мало. И поэтому, может быть, всё-таки и не «nada».

– И ты не представляешь, сколько туда народу набивается по выходным, – приводит ещё один аргумент Джей-Джей, ободрённый Юриным молчанием.

– Уж явно меньше, чем в наше метро в час-пик.

– А мне откуда знать? – хитро спрашивает Леруа. – Меня-то никто в Россию не приглашает…

– О-о-очень толсто, Джеджей! – Юра показывает ему язык. – Не дождёшься. И ты был в нашей подземке на Капе.

– Мне же удобней. – Джей-Джей, перенимая его тон, пожимает плечами и ступает на тонкий лёд, поддавшись моменту:  
– Когда-нибудь ты просто останешься насовсем. А что? Сделаем тебе гражданство, получишь права… Машину ещё одну купим… Или байк. Потом собаку заведём…

Светлые брови взмывают вверх, и он тут же исправляется:  
– Кота! Для Путс! Будем разводить котят в качестве репетиции перед тем, как стать роди…

Из-за угла, как по заказу, раздаётся громкий свисток и весёлый гул, а следом появляется и его источник: женщина в форме во главе колонны яркого молодняка школьного возраста, замыкает которую дама преклонных лет в фиолетовой шляпке с цветочком. Цветочки жизни довольно смирно встают на светофоре по её команде.

«Наверно, из какого-нибудь музея идут», – думает Юра, чтобы не думать об окончании всяких странных мечтательных фраз, и ещё думает, что на родине принудительное просвещение по выходным стопроцентно было бы расценено школотой как суровое наказание, а эти вон ничего, довольные даже.

Он неосмотрительно делится мыслью с Джей-Джеем, и разговор слово за слово опять приводит к детской теме. 

– Ну, так, если чисто теоретически… – Юра делает в воздухе рукой широкую дугу. – Кого бы?

– Сына, – не задумавшись ни на секунду, отвечает Джей-Джей. – Жан-Жак-джуниор.

– Жан-Жак Жан-Жакович, – по-русски хмыкает Юра, потом его осеняет. – Не-не, Три-Джей! Его задразнят насмерть.

– Тогда хорошо, что у меня его не будет.

Плисецкий давится смешком, недоверчиво косится на Леруа и натыкается на мягкий, спокойный и совершенно не осуждающий взгляд.

– Когда Эмм только родилась, ма шутила, что я справляюсь с отцовской рутиной лучше него самого.

– Серьёзно?.. – выдавливает Юра, смутившись. Уж очень ярко ему вдруг представляется Джей-Джей с почему-то белокурой малышкой на руках, хотя Анн-Мари Леруа точно не в кого быть блондинкой.

– Ага, – откликается Джей-Джей. – И дочка – это тоже отлично. Женевьева-Жаклин? 

– Ну, тебе ещё не поздно осуществить задуманное, – не поддержав игру в имена, сухо роняет Юра. – Найти продолжательницу вашего королевского рода... Давай, только свистни, супер, блин, звезда... 

– Юра. – Джей-Джей останавливается. Юра проходит вперёд по инерции ещё пару шагов и останавливается тоже, глядя себе под ноги.

– Ну, чего ты устраиваешь этот… р’амс? – Непривычное русское словечко находится в памяти не сразу и эффект производит какой-то неожиданный: напряжение момента лопается вместе с Плисецким. От смеха. Юра фыркает, хлопая себя по бедру, фыркает ещё раз и, пытаясь не ржать в голос, выдыхает:  
– Бо-о-ожечки!.. Ты машину времени угнал? Так вообще никто сейчас не говорит у нас, ин Раша.

– Отабек так говорит, – веско замечает немного озадаченный Леруа. Он тут, видите ли, искренне старается быть на волне загадочной русской культуры, а Юрочка его опять высмеивает. Впрочем, пора привыкнуть. – Я услышал как-то и спросил, что значит.

– Ну, так он же бывшая республика, там жизнь как раз тогда и остановилась, когда у нас так говорили, – парирует Юра, всё ещё мелко трясясь плечами, и делает страшные глаза. – Они, прикинь, вообще в своих степях лошадей едят до сих пор и молоко их пьют!

На светофоре он украдкой отправляет Отабеку в ватсап хохочущий стикер. Джей-Джей, пользуясь их вынужденной остановкой, прижимается сзади, придерживая Юру за локти.

– Ты сам спросил про детей. И, кстати, сын у меня уже есть, – убийственно серьёзно произносит он в светлую макушку.   
Юра, у которого только-только отлегло от сердца, тут же выворачивается из рук и вскидывает на Джей-Джея полные немой паники глаза. Он ужасно жаждет услышать хоть какое-то продолжение, но Джей-Джей, шагающий рядом по белым полоскам, лишь загадочно улыбается. 

Когда они оказываются на другой стороне улицы, Юра начинает нервно примерять, в какую бы часть молчащего Леруа поудачней двинуть локтем в качестве намёка на объяснения.   
Поравнявшись с фургончиком мороженого, Джей-Джей, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает:   
– Говорю же, у меня богатый опыт общения с детьми. – Поймав отчаянный взгляд зелёных глаз, он игриво подмигивает: – Угостить тебя, сынок?

Юрин локоть прилетает ему точно в солнечное сплетение. Джей-Джей артистично корчится от боли и не видит, как облегчённо Плисецкий выдыхает в сторону. 

– Du chocolat? – спрашивает продавец и добавляет ещё что-то.

– Шоколадное? – переводит Джей-Джей и так очевидное. 

Вместо ответа Юра красноречиво тыкает пальцем на контейнер с нужным вкусом, кладёт на блюдечко в форме сердца помятую синюю бумажку, берёт протянутый ему рожок в истошно-розовой салфетке и только потом поворачивается к Леруа.

– Ты даже и не знаешь, что твой сын не любит шоколад, папочка, – лукаво произносит он и трогает сладкий белый шарик высунутым языком, смотря на Джей-Джея в упор.

Мороженщик старается пялиться на это не очень заметно и от усердия роняет сдачу.

– Оставь себе, дрочила, – весело кидает Плисецкий по-русски. С мороженым он расправляется за пару минут. Конечно, не без помощи Джей-Джея.

Таять между ними теперь абсолютно нечему.

27.03.17 – 29.08.19

__________________________________  
Часть музыкального бэкграунда изначально была стара, как экскременты мамонтов, а другая устарела до этого состояния в процессе написания.   
Тем не менее, вот список песен, напрямую эксплуатируемых или подразумевающихся в тексте:

Грибы – Тает лёд 

Kathleen Fortin – Les Moulins de mon coeur 

Sting – The Windmills of your mind 

Lesley Gore – You don’t own me

ВиаГра – Л.М.Л

Portugal. The Man – Feel it still

LITTLE BIG – Russian hooligans

Звери – Серенада

Ed Sheeran – Shape of you 

\+ нелирический трек Эминема по вкусу («Till I collapse», как вариант)


End file.
